Time, Love, and Tenderness
by melissa Ivory
Summary: COMPLETE! DrakKim! After a horrible accident, leaving Kim lonely, she find help and comfort in the arms of the most unexpected of people. Set After Graduation.
1. chapter one

_genre:_ Kim Possible  
_pairing:_ Kim Possible/Dr. 'Drew Lipsky' Drakken  
_rating:_ M  
_summary:_ DrakKim! After a horrible accident, leaving Kim lonely, she find help and comfort in the arms of the most unexpected of people.  
_author's note:_ i know, my lack of capitalisation is annoying. but it is my form of expression, and i'm not changing anytime soon. also, this story was set after 'Graduation', and with my view of the KP universe in mind. enjoy!

**chapter one.**

Kim Possible felt numb, unfeeling, nothing. it wasn't like what she expected, getting her heart broken, and she certainly didn't expect it to be so soon. a junior in university, and she was already a widow, or as close to one as she could be. they were engaged, she and Ron, and were beginning to talk about wedding plans. she hadn't yet decided if she was going to keep her name or be Kim Stoppable, seeing as it just didn't roll off the tongue well, but she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the boy, the man she had spent most of her life beside. and now, with his family beside her own, they were burying him in the ground.

as she followed her late fiancé's family to their car, she noticed someone with the most familiar colouring walking back to a car some ways away. she wanted to follow the figure, but thought better of it. she had promised Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable she would observe _Shiva_ for the three days they were able to before the beginning of _Rosh Hashana_, and felt it would be wrong to even seem like she wasn't ready. which meant she would have to investigate the blue visage she believed she saw leaving the funeral at a later date.

Drew Lipsky didn't know why he had even gone, knowing how they felt about him, even if those feelings had diminished over the years. the once mildly fearsome, yet comical Doctor Drakken had, with their help, turned over a new leaf. and then, they went separate ways. but, overall, they were still, both, a big part in his new, revived and law-abiding life, and he couldn't help but feel some sadness at Ron Stoppable's passing. especially after all the times he had been so hard on the boy, pretending half the time to forget his name, when somehow, every time he saw the blonde hair, the name came to mind. at least, when that blonde head was following a certain redhead.

as he got in his car, he noticed said redhead looking in his general direction. he wouldn't be surprised if she noticed him, what with his abnormal skin colour, but he was mostly interested in why she wasn't marching right over to question him. it wasn't like her, and he supposed that in her grief, she was doing many things out of character. he understood what it was like for one's life to be drastically turned upside down, and in that moment he empathised with her. not that he'd admit it.

Kim tried getting back to her normal life, really she had. she even thought about meeting up with a certain melancholy scientist, but once she got back to university, she had no time. there were exams, and she was still a world-saving hero. but she had lost her spark, her energy, her heart. people, slow but sure, started to back off from her. even the teachers tried being nice and giving her some grievance, although she didn't allow for that. she couldn't, her morals wouldn't let her. but she was interrupted less and less by Wade for missions, and she noticed that even the super villains whom she and Ron regularly had scuffles with were giving her space. it was a kind of respect she didn't know they'd earned. and when a few of them informed her, almost two months later, that they were following her once arch-nemesis' footsteps and turning themselves in, she was reminded that she needed to see him.

it wasn't hard to find Drakken these days, although he now preferred to by called by his given name, something she was rather stunned to hear about. he was allowed to keep the home he had in Middleton, and since all the other lairs he owned were taken back by the government, there wasn't much question to where she would find him. she was expecting his astonishment at her uninvited arrival, and he startled her back by calmly inviting her in. it was a difficult meeting for both of them, two people who used to constantly fight one another, one trying to kill the other, while said other just wanted to do the right thing.

Drew showed her into his living room, noticing with mild satisfaction that Kim was taking in all the changes to his once under-used lair that made the place a nice, cosy home. motioning her to take a seat, he offered her a beverage, which she turned down. not having anything else to offer, coupled with his lack of experience in having guest, he could do nothing more than sit down and wait for her to make the next move.

"i can't stand to see or hear anything 'Bueno Nacho' any more." that was the last thing she thought she would say, but it just came out.

"i would expect so." he tried remaining passive, still wondering when and if she would get to the point.

"why did you come to the funeral?" she swallowed hard, not knowing why she was so nervous.

"because Stoppable had long ago earned my respect." he had to be honest, couldn't help it.

"now you remember his name, that's rich," she scoffed.

"actually, i've really remembered his name for some time now, even before we saved the world." his throat was strangely dry.

for Kim's part, she didn't know what to say next. this was the oddest situation she had been in recently, and no matter how much she felt nervous, she also felt comforted. being around someone she knew so well, who wasn't showering her with apathy and pity, made her feel ten times better than she had been. for the first time in two months, since Ron's funeral in fact, Kim Possible smiled a genuine smile and Drew noticed it.

"how have you been?" he tried taking care of the awkward silence that was beginning to give him the creeps.

"before the accident, or since?"

"both. it's been some time since we talked last."

"yeah," she realised, "it has," and she began to tell him about everything. university, Ron, crime-fighting, Ron, moving to the campus, Ron, getting new jobs, Ron, a new overhaul on her car, Ron... almost as if they had never been enemies. but that didn't take away the unease she had, a feeling she could tell Drew had as well.

"that doesn't tell me how you've been," he looked at her expectantly, and she noticed that her mind seemed to have wandered.

"sorry. right now, i've been better, and i guess i'm still recovering from the shock."

"i've heard shock takes a long time to recover from."

"that's what my father told me," she paused, not able to hold off this question any longer. "why did you change your name back from Drakken?" it was something that had been on her mind since she heard about it, and now that she had his undivided attention, she wasn't going to let the opportunity slip by.

"remember my mind-control shampoo?" she nodded. "i've been haunted by it, and all my other heinous schemes, since we saved the world. so, i thought, if i gave up the pseudonym, then maybe this 'new leaf' thing would work out better."

"has it?"

"yes, and no."

"what's that mean?" she was interested, honestly, and that somehow surprised her.

"well, i wanted to be respected in the community, now that my research is actually being taken seriously, and as long as people still relate my villainous exploits to the name Drakken, i realised that it was time to shed that persona."

"but how does that not work out."

he smiled crookedly, pointed to his face, and said, "there aren't that many blue-skinned people in the world. sometimes i feel like The Wicked Witch of the West, only i don't melt under water."

"i see your point." for a moment, she thought they were going to be stuck in another uncomfortable silence, but then Drakken – no, Drew - started reminiscing about various schemes of his that Ron undoubtedly foiled somehow, and she truly started feeling better, she even laughed once or twice.

hours later, as Drew watched Kim back her car out of his driveway and begin the trek back to Middleton University, he couldn't help but feel somehow relieved. she understood, something he was worried she wouldn't, and she had confided in him things he knew few others knew. he hadn't felt that he could do the same, seeing as she was the one who was in need of comforting, but he had felt at ease with her, he didn't know why. but, in his mind, as long as she felt better because of their talking, it was worth it. walking back inside, he shook his head in disbelief, wondering idly how he had gotten so sappy.

weeks went by, and almost unseen by Kim, as she tried to find a new beat to life, a new rhythm to live by. she found it was a harder task than it appeared, and to help ease her transitioning, she tried focusing on thing that were, relatively, familiar. with the drastic aftermath of The Accident, there was little she could rely on to be consistent. Monique was going to a fashion design university in New York City, and the cheer squad was all over the country. Rufus was with Ron now. Wade was the only one she really had left that was the same, but in a lot of ways he was different too.

something in her wanted the old high school days back, where things were simple and regular and comforting. that need caused her to travel to a place she never thought she'd go again, it found her driving back to a certain melancholy scientist.

she expected him to deny her, turn her away, and scoff at her neediness. but, like everything else about him recently, he kindly let her in, welcoming, and this time, they weren't plagued by any daunting silences. even though Drew didn't understand why she had come back, and to socialize with him of all people, he let her anyway. he didn't really understand why he allowed it, but somewhere in her manners, he saw the hurt she felt, and couldn't resist the unexpected pleasure of giving kindness, even if it was uncharacteristic of him.

"Kimberly?" he still had the unfortunate habit of using her full name.

"yes?" she couldn't call him Drakken any more, and somehow couldn't bring herself to call him Drew either, so she used neither.

"why are you here?" it was like him to be blunt.

"because you're..." she didn't know how to put it. "because you..." suddenly, she wasn't able to speak, her throat dry.

"i've not really changed, have i?" he didn't know how he knew, but the look on her face when he said it confirmed what he had suspected?. "that's one thing about me that i always liked, that i was constantly honest with myself and the world. guess it's why i was always the outcast, why i got singled out from everyone else."

she didn't know what to say, and as she watched him pick up their empty glasses and go back into the kitchen, she wondered what the world was coming to.

"_Kim... hey KP... you there?" _

_she knew that voice. she didn't know where it was coming from, where he was, but she groped at the fog around her, trying to find him, so she could hold him, hug him, keep him with her always. the sane part of her mind told her that all was impossible, but then her stubbornness bit back with her family motto, and she trekked on. soon she came upon a coffin, one she knew, and she almost ran away. but then, that voice came back. _

"_Kim, KP... where are you?" _

_she could tell the voice was coming from the coffin before her, but her raging fears kept her at bay. slowly, while she held her breath, the coffin lid rose, opened, and revealed her worst fears, and yet she felt some joy. Ron got up and out of the wooden box and walked over to her, a smile on his lips. she could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks now, and didn't want to hold them back. this was the one person who knew her as well or better than herself, and had seen her tears before. she had nothing to hide from him. _

"_Kim, are you okay?" _

_he sounded truly concerned, and as he held her in his arms again, she felt at home, and burrowed herself into the warmth and comfort. she never wanted to leave this embrace, a moment where she always felt the closest to him, where she could hear his heartbeat against her cheek. but that heartbeat wasn't there this time, and that was when it truly sunk into her that this was a dreamscape, and Ron was contacting her from the Afterlife. he told her might before he had slipped into the coma, that if he didn't wake up again, he would still say a proper goodbye. this was it. _

"_you're wondering why i died, aren't you?" _

_she looked up at him, and noticed that he wasn't using his mouth to speak, that however he was communicating with her, it was more intimate than words. she wondered how to talk back, but couldn't think of how to phrase what she wanted to say, so she just nodded, hoping that was enough for him. it seemed as much. _

"_i was surprised myself, really, but this is a side effect of my mystical monkey powers. apparently, i wasn't supposed to use them when we had the accident, apparently i wasn't supposed to save you from all harm. i took all the damage instead, because i used my powers selfishly, and an early death is the penalty. i'm sorry to have to leave Kim, but you know i would die for you, and now i have. i just hope you can move on with your life, find someone else. and i know they are right in front of you, if only you open your eyes to see. i don't want you to die of a broken heart on my account, because then my sacrifice would be for nothing. you know i'll always be watching you, and i'll always be waiting for you, for when it's your time. just remember that i really do love you, with my entire being, Kimberly Ann Possible, and nothing in the vast cosmos will ever change that." _

_then, ever-so-slowly, he took her head in his hands and brought her lips to his, kissing her tenderly. _

a sheen of sweat was on her body as she jolted awake, the dreamscape still vivid in her mind. Ron had come to say his final farewell, and told her even why he had died. it explained a whole lot, really, but it wasn't any easier to deal with. holding her Pandaroo tighter, she knew that everything he had said was true, and that it would all happen. she only wondered how soon, and with whom.

_to be continued... _


	2. chapter two

thank you all reviewers and everyone who put this on their alerts. i'm glad it's being enjoyed.

* * *

**chapter two.  
**

Christmas came around, the one time of year Kim Possible wished she could sleep through because of all the memories, and she didn't know exactly what to do. since the dreamscape, she had tried doing what Ron asked of her, to move on with her life, but it was growing difficult with the oncoming holiday, and even the comfort of friends wasn't helping. she wanted to tune it all out, especially when she caught an advert during the local news about the station's annual airing of Snowman Hank. she almost coughed up her coffee at that, which wouldn't have met well with her laptop, as she was putting the finishing touches on a report for her Criminology class.

that was when she knew it was time for her to go see a certain person, someone who fit rather well into this particular season, and see if he was still willing to be a comfort to her. not that she'd admit to finding the ex-villain comforting, far from it. but he was so much like Ron that being around him made her miss him less, it was almost like being with him once again, even if Rufus was missing. that was the real comfort she got from it.

- + - + -

Drew Lipsky was just sitting down with a cup of hot cocoa, ready to watch some new films, when he heard the doorbell ring. his mother had already visited recently, coming back on Christmas Day, so the identity of his visitor was a relative mystery; he was not expecting anyone soon. as he came to the door, he could see the person's hair colour, almost identifying his guest before he even opened the door. so when he did find his assumptions correct, he couldn't help a small smile.

"Kimberly, do come in." he stood aside, almost gentlemanly, to allow her entrance. she walked in gingerly, staring at him questioningly as he lead her into the living room once again.

"aren't you suspicious of why i'm here?" as she sat down across from him, she couldn't help but wonder why he was being so welcoming. it shocked her a bit, since she was doing something so new and so strange. she considered apologising and leaving, but his answer, which he said as he came back with another cup of cocoa and sat himself, made her push those thoughts aside.

"after our discussion the last time you were here, i thought i'd made it clear that i'm willing to be as understanding as possible for you. i kind of know what you're going through, and as surprised as i am by this, i enjoyed your last visit." he almost didn't say how he felt at seeing the raw emotions on her face, he almost let her go. somehow, he couldn't do that. she looked like she needed a friend right now.

"feelings of loss, what do you mean?"

"Shego left me, haven't you noticed? she couldn't handle my new lifestyle, and couldn't understand why i didn't want to give up what i had wanted so badly. she always thought my bids for world conquest were honestly just that, not angst over my outcast status in the scientific field. once i gained notoriety, after helping you save the world, i no longer cared about being 'evil', and i guess it made her realise how little she really knew me." he couldn't tell her the other reason, not just yet.

"but you two seemed to know each other so well."

"yes, on the outside, but there was so much i was afraid to expose, so much she really didn't know. she was so critical of me so often, especially when i first employed her, that there were many things i left unsaid. and that year she found out about my love of a certain seasonal special, i almost thought she'd have me committed." he couldn't help the chuckle that came from that particular memory.

"is she still a villain?"

"how should i know? she was a mercenary even when i had her employed. i haven't seen her since she left, calling me a geek and slamming the door on her way out."

"she really called you a geek?"

"wouldn't be the first time it ever happened, even from her."

"i'm sorry." she looked him in the eye as she spoke. at first, he couldn't answer back, wondering what would make her feel the need to apologise to him. in her eyes, he saw an array of emotions, all of which centred on sympathy. Shego may not be dead, but the loss was just the same. neither were coming back.

"let's focus on happier topics, shall we?"

"if you insist."

"oh, i do."

- + - + -

Christmas Eve, and Kim found herself back at the door to Drew's home, holding two bags in hand, both festive, with one much bigger than the other. as she waited for her ex-arch-enemy to answer the door, she started questioning herself for even being there. granted, this was planned, but she had stalled asking for almost a week before calling him two days ago to arrange this. he wouldn't be having any other visitors until tomorrow, and sounded excited that she wanted to come over. her real issue was that she felt she was purposely intruding on his life because she had a missing hole she wanted to fill; she felt as if she was using him because of his similarities to her late best friend and fiancé. it was with that puzzle on her mind that he opened the door and welcomed her in.

his tree wasn't massive, like the one her parents always got, but it made the living room seem cosy and was covered in a strange array of ornaments, none of which seemed to match, the lights were slowly transitioning around a basic set of four colours, and made it look like a rainbow waterfall was showering the pine needles, casting lights over the ornaments. she kept her gaze on it for a long while, admiring how much it seemed disconnected yet fit so well into the setting, just like the blue man who was serving her hot cocoa and a tray of cookies.

"see something you like?"

"your tree is very interesting. i've never seen lights do that before." he handed her a mug, and took a sip from his own before enlightening her.

"made the strand myself with some LED strands i found lying about, to pass the time you see. it wasn't as hard as it looks."

"with you, i don't doubt it," and she took a long draught from her own mug.

"is that a compliment?" his mock-shock wasn't lost on her.

"i believe so." she smirked, knowing that this form of bantering would only increase between them. it seemed, she noted, that her conversations with Drew were, more often than not, intellectual compared to the ones she had had with Ron. he seemed to understand the concept of sarcasm and word-play, something Ron hadn't been proficient at.

"Drew..." this was the first time Kim said his given name, and it gave her some pause to continue. it also garnered his attention quickly, and he waited silently for her to continue, his eyes not leaving her. "thanks, for everything." she didn't know what came over her, but suddenly she had to thank him, she had to let him know how helpful he had been through all this.

"as you're infamous for saying, no big."

suddenly they had nothing left to talk about. he sat down on the couch, his slight discomfort noticeable as he kept sipping his cocoa loudly. noticing this, she felt confused, not understanding what had happened. sitting on the other end of the couch, she fiddled a bit with her hair before anything interesting came to mind. looking through her ginger locks, she noticed he was doing everything to not look at her, and that was what really spurred what she said next.

"after everything we've been through, how is it possible that you're nervous, now of all times?"

he looked at her critically, a little shock in his eyes. he knew he was nervous, but the reason behind that was a mystery. he knew, without a doubt, that since her first visit he was beginning to see his ex-foe in a different light, was beginning to see the young woman behind the teen hero persona. and somehow that bothered him. he felt like he was breaking some taboo, even if he wasn't technically doing anything untoward. in that moment of reflection, he realised why he was nervous, and it stunned him. he was, as the hip kids put it, rebounding from a recent devastating break-up, and the only female to show him any interest was sitting a foot away, young enough to be his own daughter. not that that mattered to him, it was the idea that he found her attractive, and for all the same reasons he was fallen hard for his ex-assistant. this was quite the dilemma.

"Drew, are you okay?" she sounded worried, and it appeared genuine.

"yes, Kimberly, i'm fine." he swallowed, hard, willing himself to gain control.

"so, you going to answer my question?" for a moment, he thought she would ask something else, but hid his disappointment.

"i don't think i should." he hoped she would just drop the subject. he wasn't so lucky.

"why not?" suddenly his mouth was dry, his hands sweating, and he started saying what was on the edge of his tongue, not meaning for any of it to come out.

"you want to know why i'm so nervous?! it's because i'm stupidly falling for someone vastly out of my league, someone who i should be ashamed for finding attractive and interesting because she's still reeling from the loss of the love of her life and i'm a sick old blue bastard who's finding himself lusting after a girl who could young enough to be his own daughter!" he didn't know if she caught everything he said, as it came out so quickly that it almost was one word. so he shut his eyes and begged for her to be kind and hopefully not hit him, though he deserved it.

"you... you're... is the girl me?"

she knew something like this would happen, that someone would begin to fall in love with her now that she was, unfortunately, available. she didn't expect it to happen this soon, and definitely wasn't expecting it to be the one person she had been paying any attention to since The Accident, with the exception of her family. however, it made sense. they knew things about one another that, no one else did and in the four times they had met up recently, they had conversed for hours on end, finding an easy rapport with one another.

if she had cared to investigate her own feelings, she would have found out sooner that she was finding a wonderful friend in him. though she didn't want to misappropriate her feelings toward him with anything that she had for Ron, she did know that she wanted to keep this friendship, also as a means of putting their rocky past behind them. when he didn't answer, she finally took a look to see he seemed ready for her to last out at him, and she couldn't do that. she lightly touched his arm, making him flinch, but bringing him out of his defensive position. she hoped she was conveying to him that she wasn't hurt or bothered by his confession. by his reactions, she knew it worked.

"i'm sorry." turning slightly toward her, he took on of her hands into his, rubbing his thumbs absent-mindedly, back and forth, on her skin. both noticed the small electric feelings that action gave off, but neither tried stopping it.

"to quote you quoting me earlier, no big." she smiled, yet couldn't look him in the eyes now.

"but it is big, very big. you're still recovering, and i'm just the same. i don't want to rush you into anything, but i don't know where this is coming from. as confused as i sound, my mind is racing faster than i can articulate, and i just want you to know that i've always admired you in some way. whether it was because of how easily you stopped my half-baked plans, or if it was for how you dealt with living two vastly different lives, you were definitely 'all that'." he noticed that, as he spoke, she locked gazes with him, and the astonishment in her eyes told him just how much she wasn't expecting that. that kind of pleased him.

"Drakken..." his hand dropped hers and for a moment, his face fell too, before he recovered. "oh, i'm sorry, i'm not used to-"

"i understand Kimberly. it's a lot to get over, and i doubt you could. call me whatever you want, but let's forget this conversation ever happened. how about i give you your present and let you be on your way."

"you got me something?"

"why wouldn't i? it's just something i whipped up after the last time you were here..."

he got up, as if the seat burned him, to retrieved a brown paper wrapped box. looking up at him, he nodded then quickly turned his head, granting her permission to open it. inside, she found two plush dolls, one that looked like Ron in his mission outfit, and the other that looked like Rufus. she couldn't help the tears that started to fall from her eyes as she hugged both plushies, the box falling to the floor. in a moment of weakness, Drew sat back down quickly, and pulled her into a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder. neither knew how long they sat like that, but soon Kim was calm enough to lean back and tilt her head up.

they looked at each other for some time, no words coming to mind. the plushies still between them, she gently placed a hand on his chest, lightly at first, then with more confidence, as if trying to assess the reality of this embrace. that hand gently moved upward, lightly touching his collarbone before her fingertips brushed lightly on his neck. soon, her hand was cupping his face, taking in the feel of his soft skin, and suddenly their lips met. neither knew how it happened, and neither cared. their surroundings forgotten to the slow, exploratory kiss that was, in essence, chaste at best. when they separated, it wasn't far from the other, his arms still loosely around her waist, her hand having moved back to his chest, above his heart.

"yup, definitely real." she sighed and rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. this wasn't anything like she expected, the feelings that were numbing her mind and body. here he was, this strange man she had known for so many years as she fought his attempts at world domination, consoling her in so many ways that she was dumbstruck by the irony. she was the one who was feeling blue, and he was a perfect match to that. somehow she thought she would feel guilty, or at least worried, when something like this would happen. but now that she was facing this, the beginning of a new attraction, she found herself thrilled and it didn't bother her in the least, even as she held a reminder of her late sweetheart to her.

for his part, he still was speechless, just staring down at her and berating himself for the lack of control he just exhibited. it wasn't like him to do so many things on impulses, and yet here he was, confessing to her and then holding and kissing her. he felt like a complete failure, not having enough inner strength to fight what he was feeling. tragically, he knew deep down that they would never have the the stable beginnings of a friendship that they had just started. he knew, without a doubt, that there was no turning back from this. they had stepped out of the frying pan and into the fire. suddenly, he gained his voice again, and used it.

"is that a good thing, that this is real?" he almost regretted asking as she moved her head from against his chest to on his shoulder again. it took her a moment to answer.

"for a long time, when Ron was alive, i thought that we would be together until we were old and in rocking chairs, like you see in cartoons. but then The Accident happened, and he went into a coma, and for a while, i thought it would make it through, like he always did for me. but then he just died, and i thought maybe he gave up on me." she paused, and looked up at him. "until he came to me, and told me what happened. that he would always watch out for me and wanted me to move on. i almost believed that i couldn't." she smiled, the rare one that was real and usually saved for only loved ones, and pecked him on the cheek.

"and then you said the sweetest thing to me, that you were willing to be there for me whenever i needed someone. granted, Ron was around even when i didn't need anyone, but no one outside my family has told me they would welcome me when i needed to. that means a lot to me. then you gave me these," she squeezed the plush in her hand, "and i knew that you were more than just reformed, more than just a friend." she broke eye contact before continuing. "Ron said i should move on, and that i would find them soon. he said they were right in front of me. and just look at you Drew," her gaze snapped back onto his, "you've always been around, and now you're centre stage."

Drew didn't know what to say, how to react. he'd never had someone tell him he was sweet, or did something sweet. he'd never had someone rest their head above his heart just to listen to it beating. he'd never had someone tell him so much about themselves so unabashedly, and mean every word with no regret. as he processed everything she just confessed, he realised that he'd never had someone hold him like this either. as tenderly as he was holding her, she held him back, almost as if she was letting him take the lead. and he'd never had someone do that with him. he had always been the follower, even when Shego was his assistant, she always seemed to lead him somehow, whether it was toward anger or success. yet here was a woman who was comfortable being held, not holding. he knew right then that he was, even more than before, falling in love with her.

Kim watched him watching her, wondering what was going through his mind now, wondering if he noticed anything odd about her confession. she had tried explaining it to her parent's, which lead them to conclude she was making it up to try and feel better. but she knew that wasn't the case, she knew that Ron had spoken to her in a dreamscape; he'd done it once before, shortly after graduation during a mission that she got trapped in a cave for almost two days. it seemed, however, that the man holding her was thinking about other things, the gentle glimmer in his eyes getting brighter as time passed slowly around them. it was just as his mantle clock struck seven that he began to speak.

"we should take this slow, so we don't get rushed and frightened." he smiled, a view she was strangely hoping would be seen more often.

"i agree, sounds reasonable." she smiled back, the one that he liked so much, and pecked him on the other cheek than before, before extracting herself from his embrace. "i should be going, you know how my family is about tradition on Christmas. do you think you could come by, say around five tomorrow night?"

"i think i would like that."

_to be continued... _


	3. chapter three

**chapter three.**

Drew Lipsky stood outside his ex-rival's parents home wondering if he was truly mad. his mother had already stopped by his home that morning, fixed him breakfast, opened presents, and left again. he didn't know why she hadn't stayed, but took her word for it when she said she had plans. he would never understand his mother, a good thing, especially with her now nagging him almost constantly about not having anyone any more, how it was a shame that Shego had left. if she had known what being in a relationship with his ex-assistant was really like, she wouldn't feel that way. so, gathering what little courage he had, he rang the doorbell.

Kim Possible had been waiting in the wings, having noticed his blue visage some time ago, waiting for him to be ready to come in. having already talked with her family about her invitation, she had been on pins and needles waiting for him to come by. having dreamt the whole night about being in his arms (could she get any more teenager at 23?), she was trying desperately to hide her nervousness. her mother had told her, after being filled in on literally everything that morning, that it was natural to be nervous and like they agreed, take everything slow. although she could tell her mother was uncertain about this whole sitch, she was still supportive, and that was the most helpful thing. it was then that she heard the doorbell chime. she opened the door with a smile, noticing he seemed extremely uncertain.

"there you are Drew, come in." he had never been welcomed like that, as if he was totally expected to arrive. it helped the twitters in his stomach begin to dissipate. she lead him into the dining room, where everyone was getting ready for dinner.

"oh! i brought something." he did it last minute, but thought it might make a better impression on the rest of a family who didn't seem to like him much; he handed her a thermal beaker filled to the brim with, what he liked to call, Cocoa-Moo. "as you can see by the label, i made two litres worth. i hope that's enough for everyone to have at least one cup."

"thank you, this is wonderful." she smiled, seeing more of his anxiousness melt away.

she put it on the table, the label able to be seen by most of the people at the table. showing him where his seat was, she was surprised when he asked Nana Possible and Mrs. Dr. Possible if there was anything he could do to help. with the twins and their father more preoccupied with the eggnog, there were glad to have his help. Kim watched with amazement as he carved the turkey, taking care to make the pieces just the right size so that everyone could have some of every part, dark and white meat. by the time the eggnog was finished, and almost everyone was seated at the table, Drew had finished, but insisted that Nana Possible take the plate in. taking his place, his nervousness began to come back. putting a reassuring hand on his elbow, Kim smiled and mouthed, 'thank you.' halfway through the meal was when Mr. Dr. Possible decided to address their guest.

"so, Drew... you're no longer Kimmie-cub's arch-villain?" it wasn't the best question to ask, and Kim flinched when he used her nickname.

"well, um, i haven't really been a villain since the alien incident." he didn't know why he was stumbling to answer. this was a man he had gone to college with, he should at least be able to talk civilly with him.

"Dad, you promised, no business at the table." Kim had hoped her father would keep that promise, even if this was a bit unorthodox.

"yeah-" twin one spoke.

"Kim's-" then twin two.

"absolutely-" then twin one again.

"right-" then twin two once more.

"Dad." and then in unison.

Drew didn't know if he could learn their names, they looked so much alike. the only difference between them was the shirts they wore. twin one was in green, twin two was in red. the last time he had met them was the Christmas they had spent together, and then they just left him alone. this time, they were sitting across from him, watching intently. it bothered him.

"maybe," Mrs. Dr. Possible cut in, "it's best if we leave all that for another time dear. this is Christmas after all."

for some reason, the ex-villain knew what this meant- he wasn't out of hot water yet. and he dreaded the questions that were sure to come from the matron of the family. Kim's hand moved a little close to his, and he tried pulling away so as to seem more gentlemanly, but she stopped him. her hand was warm, and soothing, and somehow that helped him relax. when he took a sideways glance, she was smiling and looking at him the same way. there was something about her, at the moment, that allowed her to be everything for him that he had been for her the last couple months.

- + - + -

the twins, Jim and Tim were names Drew could remember, but who each of them were at any given time would almost always been a dilemma, were sleeping on the couch, having exhausted themselves by asking him all sorts of questions about his work, never letting him finish explanations half the time. he understood why Kim called them the tweebs. sitting beside her, as she was beginning to fall asleep too, on the other end of the couch, he was started to feel like he should leave, his old college dorm-mate was giving him strange looks. she was leaning against him just so, and it was a bit more intimate than it looked, something he tried to ignore, but couldn't. just as he was about to excuse himself, Mr. Dr. Possible walked over and sat in the chair nearby.

"i'm not trying to sound like the bad guy here Drew. i just can't help but wonder."

"i don't blame you James. this isn't a normal situation for anyone involved." he didn't know how it started this way, but somehow they understood each other better than either expected.

"she's so young-"

"she's an adult, and for everything she's been through, i'd say she's more of an adult than we give her credit for." he really didn't know where that came from, but once it was said, he knew it was true.

"you're right. wow, saving the world really did help that attitude of yours."

"not exactly. it was more of achieving my dream that did it. and without her help in vouching for me, it never would have happened. but i think you know that part."

"you mean being recognized in the community was your dream?"

"of course. always was, even in college. i just was too much of a flake who didn't think things through entirely to actually make it possible."

"and i was no help." he sounded sad as he spoke, guilty even.

"you weren't the only one. in fact, there was no one on my side, so why feel bad about it?"

"because even the little guys deserve a chance."

"not when they throw it away like i did. i know what kind of things i've done to cause my own failures in the past, and i'm not afraid to acknowledge that most of it was, honestly, my fault. i may not have been able to stop jocks from mocking me, but when it came to other science nerds, i did that to myself." Drew had never said that aloud, even to himself, but talking with this old friend, he found it was easy and helped him feel better.

"well, for what it worth, if you ever want help with something in my field, just ask. and if i think i could use your input, Kim can tell me where to find you."

"that does. and i hope we can be friends again."

"of course."

"i also hope you know that this 'thing' with your daughter isn't-"

"it's seems like it's really just a friendship right now, but she told us what happened. that you helped her when she felt no one else was, and what's important to me is that my little girl isn't hurt. you've done the opposite, so i'm not inclined to worry. yet."

"yup, knew i wasn't off the hook." he picked up his now cold Cocoa-Moo and took a sip. he liked it either way.

"well, i mean, so long as nothing-"

"i assure you, when she's with me, nothing can go wrong."

"says the accident prone blue guy."

"that's why i stay stationary. can't hurt no one if i don't move."

"oh, good idea." James smiled, knowing that this time, they wouldn't get off on the wrong foot.

"well, i'd better go. i think everyone but the two of us are sleeping." both men took a look around and noticed they were right.

"i think that might be harder that expected," James pointed to the place beside Drew where a certain redhead had curled herself up against him, and her arms were lazily around his waist.

"i hadn't even noticed. should i move her?" he'd never had someone do this to him, whether awake or asleep, and it was the strangest yet comforting thing he'd experienced yet.

"she'll just grab you harder. she's very feisty when she's asleep."

"so i'm stuck?" he may have sounded worried, but really he didn't mind. this was innocent enough, and he was comfortable. if he needed to lay down at all, there would still be room for her, even if she tried laying on top of him. although that thought made him rethink this whole thing. it was those kind of comforts that got people into compromising positions, and he didn't want to embarrass himself any more than he felt he already had.

"here, i'll get her to let you go, and then you'll be free." James got up, went to stand by Kim, took her arms in his, and pulled her up. instead of allowing her to sleep, that woke her up. while he did that, Drew got up and moved slightly out of the way.

"wha, Dad?"

"bed time." somehow, with incredible dexterity, James put her back down, put pillows under her head, and covered her with a blanket.

"i don't think i could have done that without you." he put his coat on as they approach the front door.

"little things you learn as a father."

"something i'll probably never know."

"you never know Drew. something might happen one day. you might have kids." he handed back the beaker of Cocoa-Moo, smiling.

"well, i doubt it."

"come on, you never know."

"there are some things i've resigned myself to James. being alone is just one of them," and with that, he left.

as he flew home, his mode of transportation having not changed from the hovercar, he couldn't but keep thinking about what James' had said. it wasn't that he didn't want a family, he just didn't think he could handle one. in his experience, you had to first find someone you care about, who cares about you back, and then you have to know you're in love, and really be in love, and then make love, and then there's the baby. he always felt he would never get to the love part. and so far, life had proven him right.

but you never do know what's going to happen, do you?

- + - + -

Kim Possible walked out of her dorm for the last time, the last box in her arms as she walked to her car. it fit on the back seat, and even with that last box, her car wasn't filled very much. thanks to the upgrades her genius brothers had put on her Sloth, there was rarely a time when it couldn't hold what she needed it to. right then, it looked like a covered truck, since she had her bed in there too, but even with the shape change, she was still able to see out the back. it was a relief sometimes to have a car this versatile. as she drove through Middleton, toward her parent's home, a sudden urge came to mind, and she took it.

turning left at the next crossing, she noticed her 'brilliant' idea came in the right area, and by the time she reached the end of the road, she was at a three story house the colour of stone. sometimes, when seeing it, she thought the exterior was built out of stone were it not for having been inside. this was the first time, she noted, that she'd ever really taken in the house's appearance, and sat back for a moment to do just that. she noticed that it may appear three stories, it was only two, the top one twice as large as normal. that must be the lab, although she knew she didn't need to worry about its contents any longer. there was also a garage that was a bit wider than normal, which she knew was normal for someone so abnormal.

it was on that thought that Drew Lipsky opened his front door and gave her the most quizzical look. he waved, his hand stayed close to his body, a half smile on his face. she got out, then went to the back to get the last box she had brought in, knowing that what was in it would be helpful when she explained what she was doing there. for a small moment, she wondered what he was thinking, and wondered if he wondered what she was thinking. and she didn't know why. she shut the door with her backside, purposely hitting with her hip just right so it slammed shut.

"hello." he never really knew how to welcome her any longer, the awkwardness coming more often now that they were in this strange relationship-effecting friendship.

"i was leaving my dorm when i thought, i've got all this food, and my parents and brothers don't like half this stuff. then i remembered that you do like some of this, so i just wondered if i should offer it to you."

"why?" it was a stupid response, but he wasn't used to someone seeking him out like this, or giving him something for nothing.

"well, at least we could have some lunch. it is a little past time, right?"

she was desperate, and it was then that he saw it. visibly relaxing, he moved out of her way, letting her go in first, and then followed, closing the door behind him. they both walked into Drew's kitchen, a place Kim had never been. it was spacious, with white walls, black tile floor, white cupboards, black counter tops of undetermined nature, and steel appliances. it was all state of the line, and looked brand new. she carefully placed her box on the island, and after getting a better look around, seeing the entrance into the dinning room and pantry, she knew she was giving off her amazement.

"this is impressive."

"yes, well... i like cooking, and having the most efficient equipment, and easiest to clean, is a must when you're accident prone like i am."

"you're not that clumsy."

"you'd be surprised. so, what have we here," and he began examining the contents of the box.

inside was a loaf of white bread, a jar each of peanut butter, strawberry preserves, and a chocolate nut spread, varying kinds of vegetables and fruits, and random condiments. it wasn't exactly what one thought they would find with a college student, expect for the sandwich fixings, since there were no instant meals or noodles anywhere to be found. [so true!!!]

"not a noodle fan?" he couldn't help but ask, seeing as he survived on the staple with her father and their friends, even after he dropped out.

"what?" she was still examining the kitchen, and the cupboard contents, not paying any mind to what the scientist behind her was doing, or saying.

"never mind. so," he clapped his hand, making her jump a little, and getting her complete attention. "out of what you have here, what do you want to fix?" he didn't want to choose for her, and all this being on her, so to speak, it was best she make the plan.

"well," she riffled through everything for a moment, counting a few things. "i have no idea. most of the vegetables and fruits were for eating as are, and then there was the stuff for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. i'm not much of a cook, never was. that was Ron's thing." she said the last part quietly. it took him a moment to collect himself from the shock he had by her sad reminiscence. the choice before him was simple, and he leapt at it.

"if that's the case, get out of my kitchen and i'll surprise you with something good, okay?" he tried smiling, hoping it would help. when she smiled back, he was relieved.

"all right, and what am i supposed to do out there, all alone?"

"put on some music, watch some television, pick out a film. i don't really care. just don't go far, i don't want to have to search for you once the food is ready."

looking back at him one last time, she crept out of the room, noticing that once he answered her, he was swept up into a madman's frenzy as he started concocting something to eat. she walked slowly back into the living room, a place she knew well. granted, she had been directed to the bathroom, and knew how far he wanted her to go down the hall, but she had never really investigated the contents of the room she was now in. it was large, although the illusion came mostly from having such a high ceiling. like all the other walls, these were white, but there were pictures hanging in certain places. on the main wall, under the largest picture of a waterfall in a forest, was the entertainment system. on both sides were cases, one filled with films, the other with music. the sound system was set up around the house, apparently, and everything was coloured black. the television, DVD player, and CD changer was all in the centre, everything behind panes of tinted glass.

deciding she'd rather listen to music, she opened the case with, she guessed, thousand of CDs and began to shuffle through, trying to find a few to put into the changer. she'd never really gotten to know this side of him, and when she was younger, she believed that music was a whole side of people. it made up who they were, and knowing that was just another piece to the puzzle that made up every single person. seeing the array there way, rock and alternative and jazz and classical, Kim could tell that unlike some people, Drew was one of the jaded, complicated kind.

she liked that, didn't understand why she did, but she did. picking a few, one from each different genre, and she closed the case again. the locks were magnetic, and clicked went locking and unlocking. it was like the one her parent's had, and reminded her of the similarities this strange blue man had to them. the blinding truth, which rarely came up, crashed into the forefront of her mind, screaming to be noticed. these were moments she hated, because she was really liking the man she was getting to know, and being reminded that he could be her father while she felt attracted to him wasn't exactly helping those budding feelings. she shook her head, dislodging the unwelcome and nagging ideas, as she placed the first CD into the changer.

she picked a strange mix of grunge, rock, and contemporary musics from recent years. from the contemporary band, Matchbox Twenty, she picked their most recent release, surprised he had everything by them, and the lead singer's solo album. the grunge artist, Alanis Morissette, was also the most recent, although this artist was beginning to get into contemporary music as a genre. the rock artist, Melissa Etheridge, was one of her favourite female artist, since she would relate to the music even if the woman was gay, and she picked 'Lucky' out of the few that he had. she wondered, as the changer closed, where the remote was. she was going to put them all on random, and turn the volume up so he could hear it too. this way, she could surprise him almost as well as he would be surprising her.

she was content when her favourite song by Matchbox Twenty, 'Unwell', began playing first, and she found herself singing along. she thought, as the songs kept playing randomly, changing from artist to artist almost every other song, that she could hear him singing along as well, his voice sometimes sharp. she remembered when he sang on national television, a rap dealing with another doomed scheme of world conquest, something about shampoo, and she recalled that he had an average voice that could be improved upon. just like her own, in fact, so she wasn't really passing judgement. but hearing him now, in tandem with her own voice, made her realise something vital. every time they visited one another, more often than not she would visit him, they both showed more of themselves to the other. this was a proper kind of relationship, she could see it clearly now, and that made her heart beat a little faster. she couldn't understand her reaction, but she knew it pleased her. for the first time since Ron's death, Kim was truly as happy as he had made her; Drew was helping to make her feel alive again.

it was with that revelation that the same man came out of the kitchen holding a two platters with his 'creations'. one of which was really more of a portable fondue buffet. the vegetables and fruits had been cleaned, pruned, and cut into smaller portions, spread around the melted cheese and milk chocolate in their separate holders, and wooden sticks between them. the other platter had small triangle sandwiches on it, the crust cut off, and different fillings in each one, alternating the chocolate nut spread, peanut butter, strawberry preserves. looking at everything, she was impressed; she never would have thought of fondue or finger sandwiches. after putting the two platters on the table, he left again, and returned with a pitcher of iced tea in one hand, two glasses in the other.

"this is wonderful Drew, thank you." she took the glass from him as she spoke, trying to look him in the eye.

"don't mention it. anything else i could think of would have taken longer to fix, and i've been wanting to break this fondue set in for awhile now."

"how long have you had it?" she took on of the sticks, picked a piece of cauliflower, and dunked it into the cheese for a moment before trying to get it out without a string following. she was successful, but had to wait a moment before it cooled before she could put it in her mouth.

"since before Shego left," he whispered, and could tell she was stunned by the admission. during her silence, he took a piece of kiwi and dipped it half way into the chocolate, blowing on it a moment before putting the whole thing into his mouth.

"i'm sorry to bring it up." she finally ate the piece she had been holding, but didn't move to take another.

"don't be. at least you will enjoy this. she never got the point of fondue. with Shego, everything had to be done a certain way, her way, and if something didn't make sense, it didn't happen. she was really in charge when we tried dating, whereas when we worked together, she did almost everything i told her to. i don't know, maybe she was making up for that." he took one of the finger sandwiches with the chocolate nut spread and nibbled a little on it, trying not to make eye contact with her. that's when they both heard the remaining lyrics of the song currently playing.

"_These are the things that I miss, These are not times for the weak of heart, These are the days of raw despondence, And I never dreamed I would have to lay down my torch for you like this..._"

something in those lines, and most notably the final line, that struck a cord. both had experienced the loss of love, strangled in life's cornucopia of mysteries and wonderment, and now they only had the other who could understand, only had the other to console with and comfort. it was as if the cosmos, in all it's misshapen faults, had decided that the time was ripe to point out the most basic of truths, and in song no less.

with a strange epiphany, Kim grabbed the remote, turned the music down, and taking another piece of vegetable onto the stick, proceeded like nothing awkward had happened, asking the usual questions and beginning another comfortable chatting session with Drew. almost as if neither had had the same fleeting moment of reflection, the same day-dream of the perfect life they could have had. they pretended that this wasn't just a way to forget, but also a way to move on.

_to be continued... _


	4. chapter four

**chapter four. **

the sun was out, but it wasn't very hot, the clouds were a light airy colour and allowing for a pleasant wind to pass through. it wasn't the weather, and it wasn't the wind, that had Kim Possible upset and moody. it was the day itself, and what that day meant. it was the fact that everything seemed so happy when she was anything but. and now that she was taking a break from school, even something simple like work seemed too much for her to do. granted, she ran lucky when the roster was released that gave her today off, but she had noticed that the closer she got to it, the most unbearable doing anything was. she wondered if this was how everyone felt when they lost someone who was so dear to them like Ron was to her.

it was almost noon before she got out of bed, even though she had been watching the sky outside from her bed since sunrise. fixing herself the simplest of breakfasts, a bowl of cereal, she stood on the porch, listening to the wind and the birds and wondered whether she should just got back to bed when she was done. suddenly, a blue bird came flying toward her from the tree line, sitting on her head and picking at the obvious knots in her hair that had formed from all her tossing and turning the night before. it was almost like a sign, this bird, which once it was content after picking for a minute or two, flew back off into the trees, having not made a sound the whole time.

with that, she turned back into the house, took care of her dishes, and all but ran to her room to get ready.

- + - + -

it was almost unavoidable to know what day it was. there was a memorial article in the paper, and an anniversary obituary that took up a whole column. granted, he held some respect for the young man before his untimely death, Drew Lipsky wasn't entirely sure he wanted to be reminded of today by way of memoriam other than one certain person, who he guessed wouldn't be dealing well. he remembered how he dealt with his own father's death, and she was showing all the classic signs. the last time they had talked, she had snapped at him after he made a tiny joke about her job, and then curtly said goodbye, not waiting for his reply. he had done similar as a child, suddenly without a father figure and just beginning to develop into a man. it was a hard time to be 'the man of the house', and he mourned for almost five years.

hopefully his budding friend would do healthy things, like find friends or family to be with and confide in. he knew she had come to find a good person to relate to in him, but he wasn't sure if she would seek him out to deal with this. he had never let on that he understood her sense of loss, except in the love part. but she had not just lost her lover but her best friend, and there was only so much that he could help with when she wouldn't actually ask him how much he could relate to her situation. he also felt it wasn't his place to volunteer the information, so they were at a standstill they didn't realise was there.

so it came as a surprise when his doorbell rang and he found Kim Possible standing there, a nervous look about her and a cheesecake in her hands.

"i hope i'm not disturbing you."

"never. come in." she walked slowly, but deliberately, to the kitchen.

"i don't know why i bought this, but i thought it might help." she sat at one of the chairs at the island, directly across from where he stood.

"help with what?" he took the pie out of [it's] its box, keeping it on the cardboard plate it came on, and set it on the holder that he had for cakes and pies.

"well, i was up late last night, and saw this series on television, i don't remember the name, and these four woman stayed up late and talked about things that were bothering them over cheesecake. i thought, since something is really bothering me, that maybe we could do the same. only during the day, instead of at night." she knew she was rambling, but she didn't care. she also knew she couldn't look him in the eye, thinking that she had to sound crazy.

"i know that show, and trust me, cheesecake does help, no matter the time of day." he took out two plates, a knife, and two forks, and began cutting the pie into eight even slices.

"what, did you use to do the same thing when you trouble with taking over the world?"

"yes, as a matter of fact, i did. although Shego preferred to put cherries on hers."

"i've never liked anything on my cheesecake. hey, is it a cake or a pie? i've always wondered, but never found out." somehow, she was at ease and visibly relaxed, taking the piece pushed toward her, and motioning that he sit beside her at the island by putting the other piece in the right place. he sat, although not with the ease she had.

"both, if you look at it right. it's a pie by design, cake by name. personally, i don't care, as long as it taste[s] good." he demonstrated by taking a rather large bite.

"that sounds like a slogan or something. 'pie by design, cake by name.' i like it." she took her own large bite, licking the remains on the fork delicately.

"never thought of that before. it was always something my mother would tell me when i was a kid. she'd always have one of these for her birthday, why i'd pick either a chocolate or carrot cake."

"oh, i like carrot cake, although i never understood why they are called that."

"you can make them with carrots you know, it's just not done much any more." he nearly inhaled the last bite of his piece, then picked another one up and put it on her plate as she ate the last of her own before putting a second on his plate. they ate their second piece in silence, the only sounds the clinking of silverware on dish ware.

"thanks. for everything."

"i don't think i'll ever get used to you thanking me, for anything, let alone everything. i don't think i've done that much for you to warrant it."

he motioned for another piece, but she shook her head in the negative, prompting him to put the cover on the pie and get out of his seat. she followed, taking the plates with her and rinsing them off in the sink, then putting them in the dishwasher. he put the pie into the fridge, and took out a pitcher of lemonade. she noticed and grabbed two glasses from the cupboard, handing them to him to fill.

"you'd be surprised how much you've helped. i was in a horrible funk before coming over."

he handed her a glass, then poured his own, and took a sip before putting the pitcher back into the fridge.

"why did you come over?"

she stared into her lemonade, wondering how to tell him the truth without sounding corny or nuts.

"funny story; see, i moped for most of the morning, and when i finally got breakfast, i had a visitor." she stopped, wondering if what she wanted to say next would sound like she was stretching the truth just to have a reason to see him, even if that was part of the truth.

"what kind of a visitor?" he knew he was pushing, but he couldn't help his curiosity. since Shego, she was the first girl to almost constantly come to him for anything, even if the most his ex-assistant came for was her pay-cheque and a good meal.

"a blue bird." it was barely more than a whisper, but he heard her and she knew it.

"how did a blue bird get you to visit me?"

"it pecked me. on the head. and took a few knots out of my hair."

"that doesn't explain why that would get you to come visit me."

"because that's the kind of thing you do. you help me with things, in my head. you help me feel better, like it did for even stopping on my head, let alone staying for a few minutes. birds don't do that sort of thing, and neither do villains. or ex-villains."

"so because a blue bird wasn't afraid of you, and tried getting food off your head, you decided to visit the mad blue scientist?" he said it with a laugh, but she didn't seem to take the joke as he intended. she was angry, visibly, and she could almost feel her hair stand on end as she yelled what she only intended to say loudly.

"yes, actually, i did. i thought maybe, on today of all days, that you would help me feel better again. that you would care that i don't want to be here, i don't want to be-" he interrupted her by taking her into his arms, trying to sooth her with a calm, low toned voice.

"i didn't mean to upset you, honestly i didn't. i'm glad you came to me, of all people, honoured really. i don't even understand why someone like you would come to someone like me for help with something this important. you hurt, i understand that, really i do." she had begun to cry, to let everything out, and it was comforting to be in his arms. then, without preamble, he began telling her about his father, how he died in a plane crash, and what he went through in mourning. he told her how he got himself through it all, even though he was alone, and how he was all but begging she let him help her, that she try to move on properly, something she had yet to really do. he begged that she just give life a chance again, instead of retreating into herself more than she already had. begged that she tried taking up the life she once had, friends included, so that she have a support system to help her through this emotional roller-coaster she was on.

she could tell, by what he said, that he meant it, everything, and with that realised she had been hiding, trying to find the similarities in life to before Ron's death and make life fit that picture. she had been trying to find him where he no longer was, and it wasn't happening, making her bitter. now was the perfect time to move on, and with someone's help, it would be that much easier. that someone was holding her, the fingers of one hand running through her hair, the other hand rubbing slow circles on her back. it was a soft, warm embrace, much like the last time he had held, for much the same reasons. only this time, she wasn't the one to pull back first, and when his lips met hers, she pushed herself into him, giving herself over to her emotions, kissing him back.

of their own accord, her hands grabbed onto him, one at his neck while the other was clawing at his back. the exchanged became heated as they both fought for control, whether it was of each other or themselves, and soon she found herself seated in one of the chairs, legs around his waist. absent-mindedly, he noticed she had gotten a hand under his shirt, not trying to get the garment off, but just for the skin-on-skin contact. his hands stayed at more neutral places, one on the small of her back, the other holding her head upward, the fingers tangling in her hair with their movements. then, when the need for air became too great, they broke apart, and while trying to gain back her breath, Kim looked around and tried everything to making eye contact with Drew, unsuccessfully. he was the first to speak.

"sorry about that." his voice was husky and his face was flushed, mirroring her own.

"don't be. like i said, you make me feel better." she gently flipped her hair back, brushing it into place with her hand.

"that was inappropriate."

"but i enjoyed it."

"you shouldn't have."

"who said?"

"unwritten rules of heroes and villains." suddenly, she could tell he was joking, if only in part.

"if they're unwritten, how do you know them?"

"took a course on it, very informative." he helped her off the chair, and then kept a distance, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"do you mean it though?"

"mean what?"

"that _that_ was inappropriate." she needed to know how he really felt, if only to help her understand how she felt. her heart still hadn't stopped pounding, and she could almost hear it in her ears, a steady rhythm, almost like a song.

"i'm old enough to be your father." he kept his eyes downcast, his posture screaming shame.

"like that ever stopped anyone." she leaned against the island counter, trying to relax.

"it's enough to stop me."

"what about a minute ago?"

"i was... blinded."

"blinded by what?"

"by passion, i guess. oh, i don't know! i'm not exactly a genius at this or anything. i've never been very good with females, you should know that." his voice turned bitter, scornful, and he crossed his arms to show his discomfort.

"i don't think anyone is very good at relationships, no matter what kind. but that shouldn't stop us from trying." she took a step toward him awkwardly, not really knowing what to do.

"why me? i just don't understand it." he finally looked at her, and saw the confusion on her face.

"i said once before. you make me feel better, more alive." she smiled, hoping to ease his fears.

"why should that make a difference?" he sounded unsure, scared.

"because it's how Ron made me feel." shyness crept into her voice, trying to mask the hurt.

"so i'm just a replacement?" anger frosted his tone.

"no, more like a band-aid." her voice almost broke from choking back the tears.

"that's supposed to make me understand better?"

"it's supposed to make you understand where i'm coming from, why i'm here."

"all i see is that i'm a rebound for you."

"NO! anything but, you're more of a friend-"

"so now i'm the friend. you might as well have the benefits too."

"WHAT, NO! why are you making this so hard?" she couldn't help but yell this time.

"why are you?" he yelled back, his hands at his sides, going from a fist to extended and back.

"Drew," she spoke calmly, her voice nearing a whisper. "when i first came by, after Ron died, it was because you were at the funeral." she put her hand up when he tried to speak. "i understand, and respect, why you were there. but that started this friendship. and ever since, every time we've gotten together, you've helped me ease back into living. i was ready to give up, you showed me i couldn't. when i needed support, like at Christmas with my family, you came through for me. remember when i told you Ron came to me, spoke with me?" he nodded, afraid to speak. his hands had been stuffed back into his pockets, and his shoulders slumped.

"he told me to move on, he really did. you can call me crazy, but he told me goodbye. and when he did, he also said that what i needed, who i needed, was right in front of me. that was when the only friend i had was you. everyone else was still avoiding me, giving me 'my space'," she made quotation marks with those words, "but you let me in, you comforted me. i'm not attracted to you because you're convenient, i'm attracted to you because you're everything i thought i lost, right here in front of me."

"sans the naked rodent." he couldn't help, it just slipped out. but she took it good-naturedly, and smiled back at him.

"we might not work out, but why can't we at least try?"

"even if i'm old enough to be your father?"

"any thing's possible for Possible, even that." she reached her hand toward him, like an olive branch.

"why did i know that's what you would say." he took her hand in his, squeezing lightly.

- + - + -

somehow, Drew Lipsky changed Kim Possible. she was no longer hiding from the world, no longer unfeeling of what was around her. she even began taking on missions again, even if they were never the same. her blue crusader wanted to help, so she got her technical buddy Wade Load to collaborate with him and his good intentions. although she didn't see much come out of their work together, she did know that it helped the scientist stay happy, which kept him from doing anything seemingly devious. they worked with that steady, smooth rhythm for three whole months, which would have normally been her summer vacation from school, and made the focus of their relationship much like it had been, a budding friendship. of course there were moments where he would take her hand lightly, or she would move a little closer to him on the couch, but overall they just took the time to really get to know one another, really understand who the other was. part of the process included reminiscing about the past, days when she would foil his plans for world domination, and some of that time they noted all the ways he could have succeed, knowing that those theories would never play out.

one evening, very close to the end of August, Drew was waiting for Kim to get off work, her duty that evening being to close up shop. granted the mall was closed, he waited patiently in his hovercar, in the parking lot, reading a very interesting book, and not noticing when she finally did leave the building. when she noticed he was extremely into the book, she got into the hovercar as quietly as she was able, making sure to stay out of his peripheral vision. once she was seated beside him, his nose still in the book, she decided the best way to surprise him was simply by turning on the hovercar. granted, she didn't know how to drive it just yet, but that was one thing that they kept separate. if they took a car, she drove hers, and when the weather was nice, they took the hovercar. he didn't legally know how to drive a car, and she had refused his offer to teach her the mechanics of his invention. she thought it better for their relationship if they each had something only one could do, so that they had a way to do for each other when need be. the moment she turned the key, as it wasn't different from a car in that regard, he visibly jumped, the book flying onto the back seat, closing shut it a loud clap.

"what have i said about startling me like that Kimberly?" whenever he was miffed at her, her name always came out, whether just her full first name or her whole name. sometimes it was annoying, but mostly it was endearing.

"oh, but you're so easy to scare," she teased, leaning against him as he got the vehicle elevated and moving. they stayed that way the whole ride to her home, neither speaking, just taking in being with one another.

it was an awkward moment when he set the craft down, as she wasn't yet inclined to leave the vehicle. feigning sleep, she kept a light hold on his arm, hoping he would get the idea and just continue back to his place, or be romantic and carry her in. instead, he just sat there, waiting for her to move, watching her intently. after five minutes of nothing, she made a move, provoked by a cold wind, she held his arm tighter and snuggling in closer, trying to get warmer. at first, he did nothing. then, ever so slowly, he took a blanket that was kept on the back of the seat, and pulled it around her shoulders while trying not to disturb her. another wind blew through, and she felt him shiver. gently nudging him, she stopped the charade and covered him with the blanket as well, allowing her to snuggle into his arms better. a bit stunned, he wrapped his arms around her, leaning back into the seat and holding the blanket closed around them. neither knew how much time passed, but soon enough they were both dozing off, his light snoring the only sound heard over the whispering of the wind.

they were awoken by the sound of a car coming up the drive, the driver Mr. Dr. Possible. startled, and a bit ashamed at almost being found by her father like this, Kim quietly woke Drew up, telling him to pretend to not be there.

"we have to hide," she hissed, sliding down to the floor of the hovercar and trying to get under the control panel.

"why?" he ducked down from view, but had to consider how to proceed in the crapped space.

"i have never liked my father seeing me with my dates once we come back. he always gives me, and them, this look. it's a bit unnerving." he tried getting under the console with her, finding that it was a bit smaller than he was, and he could only get his upper body under, his head in her lap.

"what kind of look?" he was intrigued.

"this 'i know everything you've been doing while you were out' kind of look. like i said, it's unnerving. and he also tends to ask my date questions."

"really? how many guys have you dated?"

"three. you've known all three, even made one."

"oh," he sounded regretful. "and he did that with Stoppable too?"

"he still gave Ron the look, but was a bit nicer with his questions. i swear, the older i get, the more protective of me he gets."

"you are his only daughter." he was beginning to become comfortable in their current position, but could tell she wasn't. that was when they heard the front door open and shut.

"do you think he noticed the hovercar?"

"it's a little hard to miss sitting in the middle of your front yard."

"yeah, guess you're right. maybe he thinks we're inside. we should sneak in."

"um, i'm not so good at sneaking, if you haven't noticed."

"well, you have the world's greatest teen hero, you'll be fine." she smiled, and he instantly felt better.

quietly getting out of the vehicle, they crept low to the ground and around the house, coming to the back terrace. taking out her grappling hook from her backpack, a piece of equipment she took everywhere because of it's versatility, she grabbed a hold around his waist, his arms instantly going around her in return, and pressed the button for the hook to reel the cord back in, pulling them up. walking on the wall, they made their way upward sooner than they expected, and were soon on her bedroom sill. taking out a key, she unlocked the window and climbed in, helping him from not falling. the only light in the room was one she had forgotten to turn off beside her bed, and in relief for that, she flopped onto her bed, sighing heavily.

"if your father is easily suspicious of your dates, how will he take my being in your bedroom?"

"about as well as i take her dates in general." a voice replied from the stairwell of the room, Mr. Dr. Possible walking out of the shadows. Kim shot up, shocked, while Drew dropped onto the bed, barely making it into a seated position. "you know i could tell you two were in that car of yours out there."

"how'd you know Dad?"

"Drew, you're wearing blue shoes. black pants may help to conceal you, but the shoes gave you away." he sounded rather amused, and took the chair at her desk out to sit on, facing the two of them.

"i'm sorry James, really i am. i-"

"it's okay. i could tell nothing happened. besides, Kimmie, i promised i would be civil. especially now that you're an adult. and i meant it."

"Dad..."

"but since we are here, why don't we catch up?"

"Dad?"

"what? can't i catch up with an old college buddy?"

"who you poked fun at constantly, who dropped out only to become a villain after world domination?" the blue man sounded sceptical, and the redhead beside him sat a bit closer, for support.

"why not? i heard today about a new invention of yours. something to do with combining an MRI and CT scanners into one machine?"

"oh, that!" and Kim phased out, not really understanding what either were talking about. rather quickly, they both got up, excited about something, and went down to her father's study to talk more, compare notes, and other scientific things she didn't completely understand. as they passed the living room to the study, their conversation caught the twin's attention, and her brothers soon joined the discussion, bringing whatever they were talking about into a hearty debate about how to do what. as she about to go back to the living room, convinced they were fine alone, her mother came in.

"hey Mom."

"hey Kim, how was work today?"

"the same Club Banana always is."

"what's going on in there?" she pointed to the study, where the debate was beginning to become a discussion again.

"Dad wanted to catch up with Drew, and the tweebs joined in. i have no idea what they are talking about. all i caught was talk about MRI's and CT scans."

"then we'd better leave them alone. want to help me make dinner?"

"Mom?"

"just keep me company at least?"

"okay," and the two women walked into the kitchen.

_to be continued..._

* * *

_author's note:_ two chapters at once to make up for not updating this weekend like i planned. i hope everyone reading is enjoying, and although they are not needed, i would like some more reviews. especially if there is any thing any one has to add, constructively.


	5. chapter five

**chapter five. **

the semester had started without her, but Kim Possible didn't feel left out. she was taking some much needed time off to get back in touch with herself, per the suggestion made by Drew Lipsky. she wanted to call him her boyfriend, but somehow that term just seemed too silly to use on him, no matter how much of a goof he was. instead, she referred to him as her partner, regardless of the implication the term can have. they worked well together, as friends especially, and she had a feeling that if they had come across the dynamic years ago, many things could have played out very differently. although, there were many things she wouldn't want to change, seeing as then she may have never gotten with Ron, and spent all that wonderful time with him. she knew that if things had been different, Ron might not have died, but every time she found herself regretting his death, she could remember with absolute clarity the talk they had in the dreamscape, and the certainty he had given her on his actions, how he would do the same again, made her feel better. even if, every so often, she felt guilty for it. lately, however, she's been seeing the world in a new and brighter light since Ron's death, and she knew exactly who was responsible for it.

said person was currently bringing her a bowl of potato salad in one hand, while his was in the other hand. sitting down beside her and handing her the bowl, he got cosy in place, setting the heels of his feet on the coffee table, and leaning into her a little bit. it was comforting to know that he had become so relaxed around her, enough that he dared to get into her personal bubble so nonchalantly. she leaned back into him, showing without words how accepting she was of the contact. for a while they just ate in silence, watching television together in peace. the film, a science fiction romp spoofing the Star Wars series, didn't make too much sense to her, but he seemed to enjoy it, and she was glad to have brought it over. she even understood most of the cultural references. every-so-often he would mutter to himself about something going on in the film, one of the cute and endearing things she had learned about him in the past few weeks.

Kim was quickly learning that Drew was as much, if not more, of a goof than Ron had been, and that made her defences fall, the walls around her heart give way. she was beginning to fall in love with him. unlike with Ron, who she hadn't realised exactly how much she cared for until it was evidently love, she hadn't liked Drew for very long. the first time she tried to talk to him outside of the hero/villain barrier, after he helped save the world from aliens he unwittingly and unintentionally angered, she found that she already kind of like him. as long as he wasn't trying to take over the world, he was rather funny and witty. but that happened only twice before Ron died, so she hadn't really thought about it long. now, however, she could see how valuable a friend, ally, and possible love interest he was and had always been.

Drew, on the other hand, couldn't compare Kim with the only other woman he'd ever been with; they were too different and it was what he liked most about her. granted, there were things about him that she found odd, but she didn't ask him to hide anything from her, and was overall accepting of his interests, even if she didn't have the same. which was how he was by nature, something he acknowledged that she was not, but was trying to be. it was something she had been working on with Ron as well, since by nature she wasn't entirely open-minded to most things that didn't fit into her image of the world. since her high school graduation, however, she was beginning to see that it was truly time to change that, and he could tell she was trying her hardest at it too.

when the film finished, Kim got up, put it away, and rummaged through the other films she had brought from the library, wondering which one he would like to watch this time.

"how about we watch this one?" she held up another science fiction film, "Weird Science."

"actually, i'm kind of tired."

"it's only two in the afternoon."

"and almost ninety degrees outside. makes a person tired you know."

"well, what do you propose then?"

"i was going to go back to my bed and lie down. you can stay out here and do what you like, or you can join me." he sounded rather droll as he spoke, a sign of his tired state, and didn't catch the look of shock on her face at his invitation, even if it wasn't meant to be untoward.

"join you?" she didn't know he had it in him to suggest something like that so early in their relationship. granted, she wasn't a virgin, but it took her almost four years before she let Ron touch her, and even then, as kind, thoughtful, and patient as he was, she still took their activities rather slowly.

"yeah, that's what i said. what are you thinking, that i'm suggesting we _sleep_ together?"

"well, i don't know what to expect from you sometimes..."

"Kimberly," he looked her in the eye, "i'm suggesting, if you want, that we go lay down, clothes and all, and take a nap."

"oh."

"sometimes," he said, getting up and beginning his trek to his room down the hallway, "you really make me laugh, you know that?"

when he entered the room, he left the door opened behind him, like his invitation still was. for a long moment, she pondered whether she should follow. it was a big step they would be taking, although not as big as she first thought it was, there was still the boundary they were crossing. becoming intimate, in any sense of the word, was something she didn't take lightly. it was something that she never had to deal with in this sense with Ron that she could remember, because they had been friends for so long. so after deliberate stalling, she walked back into his bedroom, a place she'd never ventured before.

like the rest of the house, the walls were white, with pictures in strategic places. the difference was that only one picture wasn't artistic, but of his mother. taking professionally, it looked like, and sitting on, in the centre of, his dresser. everything on the bed was in a shade of blue, and the rug as well. were it not for the vinyl blinds, she thought he'd also have blue drapes. she wondered idly, while taking off her shoes, if he like the colour because of his own skin, or if that was what inspired him to change himself the way he had. instead of wondering long, she asked him.

"Drew?" Kim was standing on the empty side, facing him as he faced her. his eyes were closed, however. so, very slowly and carefully, she got onto the bed and laid down, facing him. the way he was, however, meant that she was laying with one of his arms under her neck, which wasn't as uncomfortable as it would seem, and to counter the off effect it gave her, she kept her arm somewhat close to him between them. her other arm, like his, stayed on their upturned side, cradling the body. she tried again to get his attention, maybe even wake him up, though she hadn't thought she had taken so long to come into the room that he'd already be sleeping.

"Drew?" his eyes fluttered, and Kim said his name again.

"yes?" he used a little voice, and barely opened his eyes to look at her.

"i have a strange question for you."

"what?" he was beginning to pay her more mind, but she could tell he wanted to go back to sleep.

"why are you blue?" that, apparently, woke him completely up.

"why do you want to know that?"

"i saw your room with all these shades of blue and couldn't help but wonder if you like the colour because of your own skin, or for other reasons."

"oh, well..." he was taken aback. no one had asked him the question so unabashedly, and for the first time in his life, he didn't lie about the story.

"it was an accident really. you know the Wicked Witch of the West, how she had green skin? i thought if i did too, people would think i was a truly evil, wicked villain. but there is no condition that causes the skin pigmentation to be green without injury, so i experimented with the only known form of pigmentation alteration, argyria, which causes the skin to turn blue. although darker than what my skin is now, and not so solid a tone over my whole body, the condition is caused by silver poisoning, so to speak. i thought i had it, didn't test the compound beforehand, and just took the chemical tonic i mixed together. the next morning, i woke up like this. i don't feel any different, just look it."

"did every inch of skin change?"

"yes. i saw a doctor that day, and when he asked what i was took, he had to stop me from rambling on the ingredients. told me that like argyria, this was permanent."

"wow." while he had been talking, her arm that laid between them had moved closer to him as she leaned her body toward his. when they noticed this, she giggled nervously. "sorry about that."

"don't be. do you want to get more comfortable?" he looked sincere, and her trust in him increased. moving around to fix their positions was fairly simple, and soon they laid not only on the bed, but in each others arms. a blush rapid reddened her face.

"what?"

"doesn't this seem rather intimate to you?"

"haven't you ever just cuddled with someone before?"

"well, yeah-"

"this is my kind of cuddling. it's innocent, i promise."

"oh-kay..." she watched him for a moment longer, finding the peaceful look on his face sweet, watching him fall back to sleep, and soon enough, she too fell asleep.

hours later, night had fallen, and Drew was the first to wake up. he dared not move, afraid of waking Kim from slumber, her face calm and a smile tugging one end of her lips. he wanted to kiss her, but refrained, taking the time to analyse and possibly memorise her face. somehow, he was still having trouble coming to terms with their relationship, why she would choose him of all people. granted, over the last few months, he had come to understand some of her reasons, but they were all good reasons to remain friends. instead, she wanted to pursue this with him, dates and everything that included. he gave it a go, although only because he had this strange need to please her, and found himself enjoying the experiences as well.

when he had been with Shego, everything was the way she wanted, and sometimes with Kim, things were best her way. only due to what happened to her, whereas his ex-assistant was just demanding in that way. when it was Kim's idea, he would lead, but he never purposely did. she was still healing, still recovering, and needed to take this at her own pace. which was why he had left the invite to what was now a warm embrace that started as a simple cuddle and a nap. he didn't force her, or guilt her, but simply left it out there to be taken if wanted. granted, he gave the extra incentive by coming back to his room, wondering if playing off her curiosity would help, but he didn't actually think it would work. like the saying went, he wasn't going to 'look a gift-horse in the mouth.'

she moved slightly in his arms, bringing her body closer to his. as she moved her head so that it was under his chin, her arms tightening around him, she whimpered softly and he heard her voice very distinctly.

"Drew... think i... might... love him..."

for a moment, he forgot how to breath, the shock stopping all thoughts. six little words, five if you don't count his name, were his emotional undoing. other than his mother, no one had ever said that phrase to him, in any way shape or form, before this redhead vixen. she came into his life years ago on the tail of her ideals and after everything that both of them had been through, she ended up in his arms uttering those words. in all likelihood, he was dreaming, and if he could pinch himself he would to check, but for the time being, he left himself believe it was all real, and he knew he was smiling like the fool he was.

_her dream, however, wasn't a normal dream; it was another dreamscape. she was surprised that Ron was visiting her again, but the look on his face told her that this was special, their last time. she went to hug him, but couldn't, and he radiated the sadness she felt back to her, mirroring her like old times. _

"_Kim, good to see you." _

"_Ron, what are you doing here? i thought after last time, i'd never see you like this again." _

"_well, i was granted this one last time to tell you something." _

"_and?" _

"_we were soulmate, you and i." she couldn't respond to that, and just stared at him dumbfounded. "yeah, i know. not what you expected to hear." _

"_Ron, i..." _

"_it's okay if you're with Dr. D, really. he's a good guy, always has been, and he's helped you. i know this sounds cheesy, but i think you two are good for each other." _

"_you think we're good for each other?" _

"_yeah, why not? i mean, he's been the only one to know what you're going through, even remotely, and he's always been open and willing to let you cry on his shoulder. we've been through a lot together, him included, and i guess i'm here to say that i approve. i know it's been bugging you about what i would think." suddenly he's corporal and she can touch him. her first instinct is to hug him tightly, hoping to express her emotions with the contact. _

"_you're right, Ron, i have worried." _

"_you shouldn't." _

"_i like Drew a lot. i think i might even love him." _

"_Kim, this is our final goodbye." _

"_i know." _

"_you've got a new soulmate now." _

"_i know." _

"_i'll always love you." _

"_i know, and i'll always love you too." instead of the kind of kiss he left her with last time, his lips touched her cheek delicately, and then he was gone. _

with that, Kim woke up, her arms instinctively tightening their grip. startled, Drew cried out, causing the woman in his arms to jump, a small yelp escaping her lips. starting at one another, not knowing what to say, they just stayed that way, their arms clinging to each other. she was the first to move, angling her head up to his and letting her lips rest softly on his chin, then moving up to his lips. taken somewhat aback by this sudden display of affection, he hesitated somewhat on returning the kiss, but once he did, they battled for control. there was a fire, a heat, that neither could explain, fuelling their movements and passion. one of his hands went down to the small of her back, while the other tangled in her hair. one of her hands was gripping his shoulder, while the other was on his hip, moving slowly toward his backside.

it wasn't long before they were both breathless, chests heaving, arms and legs akimbo. in the almost darkness, he could see the smile that beamed at him, and she could see the astonishment in his coloured features. caressing her face delicately, as if she would break, he brought her face back to his, this kiss one of promises. the tenderness, the caring that he had for her was evident, his hands having remained still and neutral through the whole affair. she could feel all of this, and was touched. while they began their exchange of kisses again, she started turning onto her back, and he dutifully followed, not fully aware of the action. once he was on top of her, however, it was hard to avoid.

"Kim..."

"it's okay, really."

"no, i can't."

he pulled himself from her grasp, which he underestimated and found rather difficult. once her succeeded, he got off the bed and began pacing back and forth at the end of the bed. she stayed in the same place, watching him, her arms above and hands behind her head. he started mumbling to himself, the words to low toned for her to hear. after five minutes of this, she got impatient, sat up, and started calling out to him. trying to get his attention didn't seem to be working, so she chose another tactic – throwing and hitting him with a pillow, which he caught before it fell to the floor. at first, he didn't know how to react, and just stood there, staring at her, the pillow held to the side in one hand. slowly, she moved her hand behind her to grab another pillow, wondering if he understood the game. what stopped her from getting a hole of the pillow was how he just stood there, doing nothing.

"ever had a pillow fight?" it took him a moment to answer.

"never." she smiled kindly.

"well, do you want to?"

"no." her smile faded a bit, and he sat down on the bed. she crept over to him and sat on the edge beside him, taking the pillow from his hand and throwing it behind them.

"something is really bothering you."

"glad you noticed."

"want to tell me what it is?"

"you have enough bothering you."

"just tell me, please." he turned to look at her, noticing the honest open expression she had, and he couldn't lie to her, again.

"i heard you talking in your sleep."

"okay. what did i say?"

"that you think you love me." he waited for her to get upset, expected it even.

"that's a relief, now i don't have to worry how to tell you." she was calm, relaxed.

"and then, when i was... you almost seemed like you..."

"Drew, it's okay. i got carried away, i'm sorry."

"but i let you Kim."

"you were kind of preoccupied." she took hold of his hand, and gripped it tightly, reassuringly.

"doesn't mean i..."

"are you worried because of the age difference?" he wasn't surprised that she knew, somehow it thought it would be her problem, not his. her hand squeezed his again, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"that's part of it."

switching the hand holding his, she put an arm around his waist, and held him, not replying. he didn't know how to react, and just tried relaxing in her arms. they sat that way for some time, his mind working out how to tell her the truth without offending or scaring her, while she just kept rubbing the side of her thumb on the top of his hand in a comforting gesture.

"Kimberly." he wanted to make sure he had her attention. "what bothered me the most was what i wanted to do to you."

"do to me?"

"you were putting me in a compromising position, and i wanted to ravish you."

"ravish?" he got his face closer to hers, his lips by her ears.

"i wanted to take you... make you mine..." he was truly afraid of scaring her, and just barely stopped himself from saying 'sex'. but his fears were unfounded once she replied.

"you wanted to have sex?" she found it strange that he couldn't say it, wondering idly what was going on in his head.

"i don't want to rush you-"

"you aren't. you stopped yourself, didn't you?" for everything he had done for her, now was her turn to comfort him, her big blue teddy bear.

"yes..."

"then it's all right. no matter what you wanted to do, you didn't. and that's what's important."

"but-"

"no buts. you controlled yourself, which says that you care very much how i feel. and i'm touched by that. now, let's put this behind us. i'm hungry, what about you?"

for a moment, they just stared at each other, her proud and sure gaze penetrating his worried and troubled look. he knew there was a lot he had to struggle with, mostly himself, and that she did too. she could tell he was having difficulties, not really knowing how to talk to her, his embarrassment quite evident, she knew now was the time to be soft on him, and do everything possible to make him understand that she was in this relationship for the long haul, that what he heard she meant. so to be helpful, she decided to get them something to eat, getting up to go to the kitchen. he just sat there dumbfounded and a bit angry at himself, not realising he was muttering out loud what he was thinking.

"i wish i wasn't so weak, unable to control myself from feeling these feelings. i wish there was a way i could express myself without feeling inadequate. and i just wish, without any problems in my way that i could get the girl."

"you did Drew, i'm right here." Kim walked back in as he said the last part, a plate in her hands. they were simple tomato sandwiches, but she wasn't much of a cook, and didn't want to make anything that she could screw up.

"you heard all that?"

"only that you want to get the girl without any problems. what sort of problems do you think we're having?"

"this isn't a normal relationship."

"so not the drama!"

"that's where you're wrong."

"what's really bothering you?"

"that i'm not good enough for you." he did everything to not look at her.

"honestly?" her hand sat on his shoulder, hoping to be encouraging.

"yes." it was barely a whisper.

"that is the same thing Ron said to me once he got over our first kiss."

"when was that?"

"during that moodulator incident."

"ah, i remember that well..."

"but he was wrong. and so are you now."

"how can you be so sure? you lost the love of your life."

"and i got myself someone just as amazing in his stead."

"a meagre replacement."

"a perfect replacement, if you want to call yourself that."

"what else would i be?"

"my saving grace in a time of great despair."

pushing the now empty plate over on the bed, she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling her head into his. she kissed his cheek, and he froze. she gently guided his head toward hers, and their lips met. it was a tender exchange, and she didn't push it further, he did. his arms slipped around her, holding her to him as if she would leave at any moment. her leg moved up onto the bed, kicking the plate off, and she pulled him with her. he landed on his back, and she laid almost completely on top of him. her hand made it's way under shirt, feeling the smooth skin of his stomach. in the efforts of getting into the positions they were in, her shirt had bunched up, and his hand was unconsciously stroking her bared back. suddenly, she pulled her face away to look at him.

"are you really not ready for this?"

"no, no i don't think i am." her head rested on his shoulder.

"you're not a virgin are you?"

"nope. but i'm afraid you are."

"then let me elevate your fear and tell you a certain blonde got there first."

"well, at least i have less to worry about."

"you could have asked."

"i told you, i'm not good with women."

"you're good with me."

"try telling my weak constitution that."

"you really are that insecure about being with me?"

"very much so."

"what will it take to help you feel better about this?"

"you don't give up, do you?"

"not usually, no."

"i'm still not sure about this."

"you're not sure about a lot of things. were you like this with Shego?"

"she did controlled the relationship."

"sounds like her."

"so you're sure you want to spend the night."

"yes."

"i've got some clothes you can use, if you want."

"that would be wonderful."

they both got up, Kim picking the plate up on her way over to his closet. she waited patiently while he found one that was dark coloured enough for him, and when he found one of his large black tee shirts, he handed it to her, taking the plate. he left the room, shutting the door behind him, and she had time to change. taking off her own shirt, bra, and sweatpants, she pulled the shirt over her head, letting it fall down her body and set itself into place. it came to her knees, and smelled like him, a comforting factor. she opened the door to find him tinkering in the kitchen, and decided to see what he was doing.

when she entered, she saw he was dishing up chocolate ice cream for them, and she sat at the island counter. he didn't see if she was still wearing her sweats, but he could see she was content in his old shirt. it was one he wore regularly under his lab coat when he was a villain, and it was somehow fitting that she wore it now. setting the bowls where they were sitting, he walked around the island to his seat to be greeted with a view of her legs, below the knees. it was a bit shocking, as he didn't actually expect her to take off her sweats, but he tried keeping his cool and sat beside her. they ate in silence, and she took the bowls once both finished to the sink, rinsing them out.

wordlessly, they both walked back to his bedroom, hand in hand. she helped him turn down the bed, and he dressed in the bathroom. she was surprised to see him in only pyjama bottoms, a blue plaid theme. handing her an extra toothbrush, they took care of the habitual trend, and then went back to the bed, one on each side. like was normal for him, he was at the right side, and strangely her normal was the left side. getting in, and covering themselves, they laid there on their backs, neither knowing what to do now. sighing, she turned onto her side and put her arms around him. in response, his wrapped around her, and they held one another like they had earlier, with a few key differences. Kim kissed the tip of Drew's nose, then cornered her head under his, her eyes closed.

"good night Drew."

"good night Kim."

_to be continued... _


	6. chapter six

**chapter six. **

it was almost noon when they finally woke up, neither having moved much the entire night. their legs were now entwined, and their arms at more comforting positions, but otherwise they stayed in the same embrace. Kim was the first to wake up, and all she could do was watch Drew as he continued sleeping. seeing the clock-face behind him, she knew she should wake him up, and decided the best way was to simply blow in his face. it wasn't long before that worked, and he was fluttering his eyes, trying to open them, his nose twitching at the sensations. when he finally looked at her, his expression was panicked for a moment before he relaxed, and smiled at her. without warning, he closed the distance between them and kissed her delicately on the lips, not staying long enough for her to react.

"good morning."

"good morning yourself."

"Kim?"

"yes?"

"how long have you been awake?"

"not long."

"oh."

"so, what do you have planned today?"

"i was, um... i think i had to help your father with something."

"is that why you were so paranoid yesterday?"

"a little bit, yes."

"you know my dad-"

"would like to send me into a black hole?"

"no! i was going to say-"

"he'd like to launch me into space, far away from his precious little girl?"

"Drew, stop that!"

"well, it's true."

"only if you break my heart."

"i'm a bad man, i could do that easily."

"you are not a bad man."

"you used to agree with me on that."

"well i don't now. can i finish what i was going to say?"

"by all means."

"he told me that i'm lucky to have you as a friend."

"if only he knew what else i wanted."

"i want it too, so he'd be extremely shocked." he froze, staring at her. "what?"

"you want it too?" she giggled.

"you sound like that's a bad thing. i'm an adult, and very aware of what i want. there is nothing wrong with me wanting to be with someone. and certainly not anything wrong with me wanting to be with you."

"but what about..."

"i'll always love him, but i can't live my life wanting someone who's dead."

"and what about..."

"the age difference doesn't matter to me, especially after how long we've known one another."

"and..."

"you're here, right now, and that's all that matters." she hugged him tighter, but he tried to keep some distance between them.

"i think we should get up now." she stopped moving, and he was visibly relieved.

"why, what's wrong?" she sounded honestly worried, and he smiled.

"i have to get up, that's all." she let him go, and he did everything possible to make sure she didn't catch sight of his obvious problem. he didn't know how successful he was, but he was glad to finally make it to the bathroom to take care of his unfortunate reaction, one of the moments when Drew hated being so weak to not resist this kind of thing. Kim, however, did see, and she couldn't help blushing when she realised it was possibly because of her. so, instead of thinking any more about it, she got up, put her sweats back on, and made the bed. sitting on the end, waiting for him to come out, she heard the most gratifying thing possible - her name, coming from the bathroom. it made this all the more real to her, and when he came out, now wearing a blue tee shirt with his pants, she couldn't keep the silly grin off her face.

"ready for breakfast?" she followed him out of the bedroom, down the hall, and into the kitchen. sitting at the island, once again, she folded her hands and kept out of his way.

"of course. what are you going to cook up?"

"i was thinking french toast maybe coffee cake?"

"both sound really good."

"then both it is."

she watched as he got out the eggs, milk, butter, flour, brown sugar, bread, and a few other things she wasn't familiar with. he got out a pan, a three bowls, a skillet, and set it all on the island in front of her. after buttering the pan and skillet, he set the temperature for oven and just left the skillet alone. he mixed everything for the cake, and poured it into the pan, then mixing the topping and pouring it on top. putting that into the oven, he set about scrambling the eggs and taking that bowl over to sit by the skillet. turning on the heat, he waited a moment before dipping a slice of bread into the egg mixture and flopping it into the skillet. very quickly, he grabbed two plates and put them on the side. she watched as he did the dip-and-flop for some time, putting the slices on the plates when finished. once there were three pieces on each plate, he put the remaining scrambled eggs in and cooked them, putting half on each plate once done. handing her a fork with the plate, he set her meal before her with the same grace all cooks seemed to have. he sat beside her,

"thank you."

"you're welcome."

"it smells delicious."

"tastes it too."

they ate in silence, much like with the ice cream, and like then, when they finished, she took care of the dishes. it was a while before the coffee cake would be done, so they waited, neither knowing what to say. when the oven made a loud 'ding', he got up, took the pan out, and set it on the stove-top to rest.

"we can't do anything to it for a while."

"i understand."

"Kim..."

"yeah?"

"i'm not good at this sort of thing."

"what sort of thing?"

"the morning after."

"but we didn't do anything."

"i know, but all the same..." she couldn't help but feel a bit bad for him, the constant worry he was carrying, almost as if he deserved it.

"you wish something had happened, don't you?"

"more than anything." his voice cracked, and was almost inaudible.

"and the fact that i do too doesn't help?"

"makes it worse, actually."

"there's something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

"perhaps."

"will you please tell me?"

"i don't think i should."

"Drew, i can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"it's hard to say it, even to myself." the feeling he had before, where he couldn't lie to her, was being suffocated by the fear of what she would think if he told her the real problem.

"then write it down." she got up, walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around him, hoping he would take comfort from her embrace. he did, and returned the hug.

"i think i can cut the cake now."

"maybe we should wait till later, i'm kind of full. you don't mind, do you?"

"of course not!"

"why don't we go watch television?"

"um, good idea." she took his hand and lead him into the living room, handing him the remote while she just snuggled into his side. having never been in a steady and equal relationship, he took the cues she gave, as if she understood that not only did he need the leading, but was thankful for it. turning the channel to something interesting, he soon found his favourite science fiction series "Doctor Who?" on. she didn't seem to oppose, and so he left it there. apparently it was a mini-marathon, which was even more exciting for him. unlike other science fiction things, Kim seem genuinely interested in this one, and kept asking Drew about various things. this definitely took his mind off the things that were bothering him, and they found something that interested them both.

- + - + -

after that day, they tried to keep their relationship like it had been, but Kim continued to hint at spending another night over, or even Drew coming over to her house for a night, of which he immediately refused. he wouldn't even visit her home for fear of being put on the spot. she kept telling him there were ways around that, but he still refused. it took her almost a month to figure out a way to get him over to her house, but when she finally had, she felt guilty that she was doing it to him. but in her eyes, there was no other way with his attitude being so difficult. so she pretended she was sick and wanted his wonderful chicken noodle soup, something he had made for her once already. when he fell for it, she began preparing herself, making her at least appear sick, and waited for his arrival. she didn't have to wait long, thankfully.

just to keep up the illusion, she took waited almost a whole minute after he rang the doorbell before answering the door, and tried to look as miserable as possible. the guilt was made worthwhile to see the look of concern on his face, and when she let him in, she was surprised how adamant he was about getting her back into bed with a hot cup of soup. so she let him lead her about, not wanting her out of his sight as she heated up the soup and got her back up to her room, under the coverlet, and the service table in front of her. he sat on the bed while she ate, and she was glad that he seemed content like this, talking with her in her room, the same room she had had growing up. her parents never used it for anything else after she went to college, and her brothers used it for 'mission control' and nothing else. although they had started using the basement shortly before she moved back in, so it was free for her to use.

when she finished the soup, he moved the table to the floor, not wanting to interrupt their conversation. sometime during the next hour, she slowly moved to one side, and when she patted the bed beside her, he moved over, laying atop the coverlet with his back to wall like she was, almost as if it was normal to do so. the day went completely by unnoticed, and by the time he had the coverlet over his legs, her parents were getting him, the twins in tow. at first, he wanted to panic, but her arms around him gave a reason not to.

"it's okay. why don't you stay for dinner?"

"i wouldn't want to impose..."

"nonsense. you've helped me today, more than you know." she was tempted to tell him why, but didn't want to ruin the plan.

"if your parents don't-"

"Kimmie, are you home?"

"yes Mom, up here." Mrs. Dr. Possible came up the steps, and Drew noticed that she didn't seemed surprised to see him there.

"oh, Drew, nice to see you. are you-"

"he is." Kim answered, not letting him get out of it now.

"i'll go set an extra place. it's pizza tonight," she said as she went back down the stairs. Drew stared at Kim, while she gave the best innocent look she could.

"why did you do that?"

"because i could tell you were going to try and get out of it."

"you know i have-"

"very silly reason for keeping yourself from my family. the tweebs have wanted to talk with you since Christmas, and Mom has asked me plenty of times if you were ever coming over for dinner."

"you tricked me, didn't you?" she couldn't lie, now caught, and looked ashamed.

"yes, i did. but with good reason. everything was fine since the last time you came."

"but i changed." it was little more than a whisper.

"so have i." she breathed into his ear, resting her head on his shoulder.

"if tonight goes well, then i promise to quit hiding, and not just from your parents, all right?"

"perfect!" she pulled him out of the bed, down the stairs, and into the dining room. before either one of the twins got to the table, she sat Drew down next to her, and they waited a few minutes before everyone else joined them. under the table, from prying eyes, she held his hand, hoping it would ease the anxiousness he was going through. surprisingly, for him at least, no one asked any strange questions, they all talked about normal things. the weather, the local sports teams, other such current events, and some abridged science talk from the twins and Mr. Dr. Possible. Drew didn't add anything, and Kim knew why, giving his hand another supportive squeeze. when everyone finished, the twins ran off to do their homework, and the Dr.'s Possible went to watch television, leaving the two to themselves.

"i told you it would be okay."

"yes, you did."

"so you'll cover over more and go out with me on a proper date, right?"

"i promised, didn't i?" she smiled, and kissed his cheek.

"yes, you did."

- + - + -

after that, Drew did keep his promise, and showed Kim as much by taking her out on her next day off. he wouldn't tell her where they were going, but when they arrived in New York City, she knew he had something special planned. she thought it would be dinner and a show, but considering it was early afternoon, that was unlikely. so when they did take in a musical, a newer one based on an 80's movie, she expected dinner next. they both enjoyed the show, laughing and even singing a bit. when the left the theatre, he took her hand in his and lead her back to the hovercar. it was a bit anti-climatic, but she tried not to show her disappointment. it was surprising, however, when he flew the vehicle to the middle of Central Park, took a picnic basket out of the trunk, and set up the food he brought. she couldn't help but feel that this was more romantic than going out to eat, and he was making the effort to be more romantic, which must mean he was getting over his initial issues with their relationship. she was so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't noticed he had finished and was watching her.

"oh, i'm sorry."

"it's all right, just give me your hand."

he helped her out of the hovercar, and helped her sit onto one of the cushions that he brought for them. sitting on the other next to her, he began unpacking the food. there was potato and macaroni salads, fruit punch, and chocolate pudding for desert. strangely, they ate in silence, but it was a peaceful one. when they finished and he had packed everything away, she leaned onto him, and somehow they both ended up laying down, her back to his front.

"Kimberly?"

"yes Drew?"

"i've been thinking..."

"for a genius, that must be natural."

"i'm trying to be serious."

"i know. so, what's on your mind?"

"we've been dating for almost a year now."

"it'll be a year tomorrow, actually."

"why am i not surprised you remember the exact day?"

"because i'm a girl and very aware of the date most of the time."

"yes, well... like i started saying, i've been thinking about us lately."

"that's good. i would hate for you to forget me."

"um... of course not..." she turned her body around, comforted that his arms remained around her, and put a hand on his face.

"please tell me, i'm all ears."

"i think i might, if you don't mind, be falling in love with you." he had his eyes closed, preparing for rejection, as he had received it the last time he said this to someone.

"oh Drew..." she smiled, and pulled his face to hers, kissing him passionately.

it was at that moment that the overcast which threatened rain made true, and they were quickly drenched. hustling back into the hovercar, Drew hit a button on the console, which made a metal and glass dome come up from the back, covering them. Kim watch, intrigued, as the wipers came up from where the glass had just set into place, clearing the water away so he could see as he drove them back to Middleton. he turned the heater on, which helped them get dry much quicker than she thought it would, and to pass the time, she got him into easy conversation. it wasn't until they were getting into the city limits that she thought of something that had been bothering her for some time.

"how are you able to fly this thing around without getting stopped by the police?" he looked over his shoulder at her, smiling that 'mad scientist' smile she'd seen often in the past.

turning his attention back to his driving, or flying really, he answered, "i have a licence for this from the government. it's a registered aero-dynamic craft, and i have the proper training and paperwork so that i can fly it in any state. after i invented this, i made sure to patent it and get everything in order. that was before i began my villainy, and yet the government has never revoked the licence. after my pardon, a few companies have asked me to lease or sell the patent, but i won't do either."

"why a hovercar, that's the part i don't get."

"i don't like driving cars. i did learn, but when you have a loved one die in a car crash, you find it a bit disconcerting to drive yourself."

"that's understandable, i should have thought of that."

"it's all right, really. we're almost to your house."

"i don't want to go home tonight, if you don't mind?" he glanced back at her, seeing her nervous smile.

"all right," and he turned the controls, causing the hovercar to turn in the direction of his home.

setting down in the garage, the dome retracted, allowing a gust of the night air to envelope them. with only a week until Christmas, the nights had gotten much colder, and they hurried into the house just as the garage door began closing. without a word, Kim went back to his room, and Drew took care of the remaining food. when he got back to his room, she was already in a nightgown, which suggested to him she had planned this after he told her he was taking her out. it was made of silk, A-line cut with a V-neck, pink and sleeveless, that went down to her ankles. it looked tasteful on her, even though he could see the outline of her body underneath. while she put her clothes back into her bag, he rushed, mostly to avoid the view that was surely being presented, and changed. this time he was wearing black pyjama bottoms, and decided to wear a dark blue tee shirt with it. getting into the bed, him on the left and her on the right, they cuddled in the same position as the last time, a tender kiss shared before they both drifted off to sleep.

_to be continued... _


	7. chapter seven

**chapter seven. **

morning came, and a beam of sunlight through the blinds caught in Kim's eyes, waking her from the peaceful slumber she had been in. noticing Drew was still asleep, she gently began waking him, shaking him and whispering in his ear. when he started to wake, she began kissing him, his neck, his collarbone, his chin, his cheeks, until she got to his lips. that was what really woke him up, and he reciprocated warmly. their hands wandered over each other, grasping and rubbing at various places, becoming comfortable with the terrain. arousal increased, for the both of them, causing the kisses to become more passionate, the covers soon thrown to the end of the bed. she pulled the tee shirt off him, unable to restrain herself any more, the need for skin-to-skin contact too much.

his hands were grabbing her breasts in the dance they seemed to be having. becoming annoyed by the cloth between his hand and her flesh, he pulled her nightgown off, and as he did, she moved down, pulling his pyjama bottoms off to free his erection to the air. by this time, his mind had shut down, but she kick-started it when her lips wrapped around his member, licking and sucking experimentally up and down the length. one hand gripped him while the other held her hair back, and just as he felt ready to burst, she stopped. pulling herself up his body, she softly kissed his lips before straddling his hips, where her heat rested lightly over his now aching appendage. then, ever-so slowly, she impaled him, causing both to moan when she was finally seated.

"this is," he said rather huskily, "a wonderful way to wake up."

"that's what i thought," she smiled.

his hands rested on her hips, hers spread out on his bare chest. he felt her hips rise slightly then move back down, and the grips of his hands tightened, helping her get into a rhythm. she ran her nails down, then up, eventually clasping them behind his head, their faces close, exchanging kisses every few thrusts. a sheen of sweat developed, their bodies pushing and pulling to meet, eliciting moans of pleasure. they could feel one another so intensely that they were more than just one body, but also one entity. reaching the heavens, they climaxed together, her body falling onto his. they stayed that way for a few minutes, until she slowly climbed off, laying down beside him.

"i love you Drew." she said the first thing that came to her mind, not regretting it afterwards.

"and i love you Kim." he held her to him as he spoke, emphasizing his declaration.

they laid like that for a long while, just enjoying the closeness. eventually, she had to use the facilities, sauntering to the bathroom nude, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. he watched her, a smile tugging at his mouth. when she came back out, however, she was wearing the nightgown again, having picked it up before she entered. throwing him his pyjama bottoms as he got out of the bed, he noted that she started making the bed as he entered the little room. a few minutes later, when he exited, she was gone. investigating where she could have gotten to, he found her shuffling through his music collection.

"what are you looking for? maybe i can help."

"there's this song i heard on the radio the other day, and i called and asked who the artist was and what album of theirs it was on, and i'm hoping you have it."

"tell me what it is and i'll tell you if i have-"

"FOUND IT!" she jumped up, turned on the sound system, and put the disk in. hitting play, she set the remote down and walked over to him. "he said it was the second song on this album, so listen closely."

he was surprised that, at first, he didn't recognize the album, considering it was spotlighting some of his favourite songs from the mid-90's. when the chorus for the second song started, he understood her reasoning and even agreed with it. she was mouthing the words, which implied she was comfortable singing this, either because she didn't know all the words or she was too shy or the song wasn't on the right key for her. however, he knew the words and he could also sing in the right key, albeit it was two below the artist. so when the end started, he sang.

"_When love puts you through the fire, When love puts you to the test, nothing cures a broken heart like, Time Love and Tenderness. You think the world is over, Baby just remember this, nothing heals a broken heart like, Time Love and Tenderness. Baby, oh baby, just need some, just need some, Time Love and Tenderness- the hurt ain't gonna last forever..._" he saw her face, the awe in her eyes, and he couldn't continue. she walked over, wrapped her arms around him, and instinctively his arms wrapped around her as well. as the next song started, and they swayed to the tune, just enjoying one another's embrace.

_four years later..._

Drew opened the box for the third time that hour, still wondering if this was the right thing to be doing. he had gotten James and Anne's blessing, surprised they were accepting and happy of his decision to propose to their only daughter. if someone had told him years ago that one day he would be in love and ready to marry his once arch-foe, he would have laughed in their face and told Shego to hurt them. but now, it seemed the most proper thing to do, marrying the one he loved and had been with for years now. five, exactly. he felt it was fitting to ask Kim as his gift for their anniversary.

over the past five years, he had changed in more ways than he thought possible, and all because of a redhead who had, in one way or another, kept bothering. now, however, he didn't mind her constant pestering, but at one point, he had even been willing to kill her, and the idea of it now sickened him. there was nothing that had happened these last few years that he would change, forcibly or willingly. how drastic life can change, and how much for the better; the things in life he never thought would happen for him, and how happy he had become!

he was beginning to think she forgot about their date when she opened the front door, wearing a new dress and looking lovelier than ever. it was black, short-sleeved, and cut off at her knees. a blue sash was tied around her waist, and her stockings were blue as well, matching with the black shoes. he helped her in and took off, hoping there was still a table available for them at the restaurant he wanted to take her too. it was their first time in Seattle and he wanted it to be memorable. he chose to propose in the Emerald City for two reasons, both more romantic than he imagined himself able. the first, and most obvious, was because her eyes were like two shining emeralds, and the second, and lesser known, was that her favourite gem was the emerald, which was why there was one in the engagement ring. he only hoped she liked it.

touching down in a parking spot, next to a spot that wasn't for parking so he didn't take two spaces up, they got out, paid, and walked around Downtown for a bit. when he saw what time it was, he was glad for not only the two-hour time difference but also that he made the reservation for later than he normally would have. when it was almost time, they grabbed the next monorail, parking being so expensive, and arrived exactly on time for the reservation. she seemed genuinely surprised when finding out they were eating at the Space Needle, and as they went up the elevator to the deck, he couldn't wipe the silly grin off his face. it wasn't until they were seated that she said anything about this surprise.

"Drew, you didn't, you should have." she was amazed, he could tell.

"i know, but i wanted today to be special."

"it already is," she took his hand from across the table, "because i've been with you for five years."

"and i'm hoping there are more to come." he smiled.

"me too." she smiled back.

the waiter came, took their orders, and left water glasses behind. strangely, they had nothing to talk about while waiting for their food, and just enjoyed the view. he was almost tempted to ask then, but knew it wasn't the time, knew he should wait until just the right moment. the lack of conversation continued through the meal, and ended when they left. they felt strange, not talking, but somehow it seemed right, this silence. taking the monorail back to Downtown, they made their way back to the hovercar to leave. somehow, she seemed tired, and was leaning heavily on his arm. he had to almost lift her into the vehicle, and once she sat down, she was reclining the seat back. huffing, his plans not turning out how he intended, he began the trek back to Middleton.

he landed in the garage shortly after midnight, and by then she was fast asleep. he gently picked her up, going into the house. leaving her on the bed still clothed, to change and worrying over his ruined plan. after undressing her, surprisingly no waking her, he carefully got them under the coverlet.

watching her, he couldn't help but feel that at least she had a good time, that he had pleased her so much. in these reflective moments, he knew that luck was the only reason they were together, and he kept praying that luck never ran out. he knew he was a hard man to live with, in all his eccentricities, but hoped that she would, when he asked, stay with him for good. with these rampant yet comforting thoughts, he fell asleep smiling, his lips so close to hers that they were almost touching.

she woke up with them still like that, and closed the distance for a short while. though it didn't wake him, she still pulled back, and just watched him. knowing that he was trying to give her the little things she'd made clear were dreams and wishes, she was surprised time and again how often he went out of his way to give them to her. like yesterday, taking her to a town and restaurant she'd said she'd like to go to in passing while watching the Travel Channel once. she never thought he would be so active in pleasing her, and every-so-often wondered if he did it out of worry that she would tire of him. but she couldn't, wouldn't. he meant to much to her now, and there was no way she would willingly let him go.

the sun started rising, causing streams of light to shine into the room, lines of illumination showering over them. the change was so subtle that she didn't noticed it until it was in her eyes, causing her to miss the changes in his face as he woke up. when she finally got herself in a better position, the light no longer blinding her, she was mildly put out to find him staring back at her. to hide the disappointment, she kissed his nose, then his lips, before ducking her head under his chin and holding him tightly. he reciprocated the squeeze, remembering what he intended to do the night before.

"Kim?"

"yes?" she nuzzled her head to the side so he could hear her better.

"there was something i wanted to ask you." her body became unnaturally still, and he wondered if she had one of her hunches.

"okay..." she spoke slowly, deliberately.

"i wanted to ask you last night, but you were enjoying yourself so much-"

"so ask now, and i'll pretend it was yesterday."

"will you marry me?"

the silence was heavy, the doubt rising in his throat, waiting for the rejection to slap him in the face.

"Drew..."

"i know there are so many reason for you to say no, and i could understand why. for our history, i would expect you to reject me. but haven't these last few years been wonderful enough to forget about all the times i tried to kill, hurt, maim, and otherwise harm you? i know i'm not Ron, and i don't want to be, but i do want to be your best friend, there for you when you need someone who will just sit with you, hold your hand, and everything else i've done for the last five years. if i could, i would give you the moon and stars from the sky, i love you that much. but you would make me the happiest man in the world, hell – the whole universe – if you married me."

finishing his tirade, he watched it happen so fast it was slow, and every detail was clear. the changes in her expressions, the clinching of her hands into fist, the feel of her chest moving with breath twice as fast. he thought he knew how she would react, never contemplating the happier outcome to dissuade getting his hopes up. once again, she boggled his mind and did the opposite, proving that no matter what he may think will happen, he will never know exactly what she will do.

"you silly blueberry," she said, kissing the tip of his nose, "i would be honoured to be your wife, nothing would please me more."

he couldn't react, his body going limp. she watched the rainbow of emotions in his eyes, felt the shivers run through his limbs, heard the intake of breath. slowly, he closed the space between them, his lips crushing against hers. he tried turning her onto her back, but they ended up in a heap on the floor instead, laughing. leaning back against the bed, the coverlet wrapped around them, she sat on his lap, her head resting on his shoulder.

"i never thought i would find this place ever again."

"find what?"

"happiness in someone's arms."

**end.**

* * *

_author's note: _a very big thank you to everyone who had read, reviewed, and enjoyed this story. i'm sorry it had to end... okay, i'm not really. this was as i intended from the beginning, and i'm content with the result. luckily this story is still safe and sound, since someone recently broke into my home and stole my hard drive with this on it, but i had a backup flash drive with it. so that's good, sort of. now i just have to hope i can get the hard drive back, or else pretty much everything digital i hold dear is lost... and enough ranting. i'm going now, got an idea for some KiGo that needs to be, hopefully, completely in two days for someone's birthday...


End file.
